Undefined
by Xiba
Summary: They just thought that everything was planned out perfectly. They made a mistake. There was something they forgot. Something that could change all the planning they had done. Something could change the way things were supposed to happen. Something that was too important. When they remembered, it was too late. They could not control me.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: You know how it goes, I don't own Assassin's Creed. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Usually these stories begin with a near death experience, strange abilities and occurrences. But, it looks like that wasn't really the case. So how did I end up being in the animus interface or the nexus? Well, I just went to sleep.

After playing a little of one of my favorite games I went to sleep like I usually do. And it looks like I'm the nexus or wherever it was. It was all dark and had some gold lights for lighting, not what I would have recommended, but looks like it did the job. And by job I mean barely giving any light at all. But, I guess I had to make due with what I had.

Some people would have been panicking in this situation, thinking they were dead and that this was afterlife. Maybe, that you had a heart attack, or some other painless and fast death. But, I didn't think I was dead, yet, this didn't look like any of the various "heavens" I was promised to go. I mean, maybe I'm not that much of a believer, but I don't expect this to be heaven, it's too dark. And I don't either think this is hell either, just because it isn't as hot as it was supposed to be. Maybe it was late in hell and the lights were off?

I looked at my clothes and noticed that I wasn't in my pajamas. I was in some black tight pants and then a dark red wine Ezio style of assassin robe, with a grey under-shirt. I was wearing knee length black boots and had a silver necklace with the Assassin insignia on it. But, I also had another silver necklace that had the Templar cross. It also looked like my chocolate brown hair was braided.

So, the most probable answer would be, I think I'm dreaming that I'm in Assassins Creed. Well, it's not the first time that I have dreamed of being in a video game or a TV Show so I guess I should just wait and see what happens.

I would have decided to take a seat, but seeing as there was literary nothing, just endlessness, I decided that the floor was as comfy as it would get.

It's weird having to wait for a dream to get started. Wasn't I the one controlling them? I was taking my sweet time with the plot. I hope I didn't put in many cliches or drama.

"Well, excuse me for taking so long." Said a figure or more like a hologram that appeared out of nowhere.

She had a white gown, a weird metal like silver belt. She had the same metal like thing in her shoulders, maybe a new fashion trend, with some silver necklaces, that weren't exactly on her neck, more like in her shoulders and a white shawl. She had on her head a weird metal helmet that didn't cover her face, with another of those strange patterns. And her jet black hair was bound to more metal tied by some ponytails, with a white veil on her head. Also, she had the whitest skin tone I have ever seen in my life, putting too shame all the ghosts I have seen in movies, with the brightest golden eyes ever looking into my chocolate brown eyes.

"It took me longer than I thought it would." She said.

I know she was those creepy holograms in the game but I don't remember which one.

"I believe you know who I am and why you're here Alexa." Said the goddess.

"Well, I know that you're one of the holograms in Assassins Creed. But not exactly who. And I'm in a dream, more like waiting for the dream to start."

"Allow me to refresh your memory. I am Juno. Your people had many names for me and my kind, I was called a Roman goddess once. Having my Greek equivalent being Hevra."

It sure did sound familiar, but there was something missing.

"It does ring a bell, but which one were you, the one who talked to Connor or the one who talked with Ezio?"

"I talked with both of them."

Well, that didn't help. I looked at her again and I felt the light bulb turning on in my head.

"Oh! You're the one who sacrificed your boyfriend and killed him because he was in a coma, right?"

"It wasn't exactly like that." She said with a little furry in her voice, but trying to contain it for some reason. Looks like we have a temperamental goddess.

"So, when does this dream start? Your company is very nice and I would love to hear about your life and all but... I'm getting quite bored. And honestly, if I wake up in a cool segment of my dream, I will be very pissed off."

"This isn't a dream."

"And pigs can fly. Seriously, just let's get to the dream already. I don't sleep much anyways, so I doubt I have long here anyways." I told her.

_What does she think this is? Oh, maybe this is like role playing and my subconscious is doing this so the story is more believable._

"It really isn't a dream. But, this isn't my matter of concern right now. I need you to play your part." She told me in a told me looking at me in the eye in the most serious tone.

"Yeah, and why would you need my help anyways? I thought you won and was freed, now currently planning world domination. I don't see why you would need my help."

"You are the final part that needs to be prepared."

"I love cryptic messages you know. Why can't I go to the cool part of the dream anyways?"

"I must prepare you for your task."

Task, what is this school? Am I dreaming getting homework from a goddess? You would think that you could escape that dreadful activity while sleeping, but looks like, apart from having the lamest dream ever, I have to do homework? I hope I wake up soon.

"You are the chosen one. You shall have to prepare for your destiny." She said, walking around me in circles. "I shall explain everything in more detail as we progress. Come, we shall beginning your training immediately, as I don't have much time." She started walking in a direction and ordered me to follow her. I just did, so I got up and followed where she was going.

"I shall aid you for what you shall need in the near future." She said, suddenly some walls appeared out of nowhere, forming some sort of circular arena, there were weapons on a side and on the other some sort of parkour track. There was also some type of computer thing in the middle of the arena with a helmet besides it. "I shall train you in combat and give you the knowledge necessary to start your quest." The goddess said as she began walking to what I could guess was the computer.

"You know, I'm not complaining or anything. But, it would be nice if I knew what I was supposed to do in this quest." I told her. She then turned around and looked me in the eye with a look as if I was the biggest idiot in the whole world_._

Thanks, just what I needed.

"Sometimes, I wonder how your kind can be so stupid." She said, like if I was not in the room.

Geez, she sure does know how to make someone feel better.

"No matter, you shall understand everything in due time. Right now, we shall have to make haste. I shall now show you how to fight."

Me, learn to fight? I guess this is where I start the boring part where I have to train. I guess it is okay. Usually I already have all of the over powered abilities when I dream. I guess maybe I wanted to start from scratch? The first time this has happened.

"I will now start the "Nexus Virtual Training Program" to start."

Wow, was that the lamest name ever.

"Did you just ripped off the "Animus Virtual Training Program"?"

"I didn't, my kind has been there much before than yours so it's probable that your kind copied us. Not the first time either. The weapons are on the shelf over there." She said annoyed, pointing to a wall while she was in the computer look alike device, tapping stuff.

I went over there, and saw all of them. There was a wide range of every type of weapon, ranging from all types and shapes of daggers to big axes, also every kind of gun there was used in all sorts of designs and colors, varying from weapon to weapon.

"So how does this virtual program thingy work?" I asked her as I was looking at all the different weapons.

"Well, you just need to watch a video." She then got some sort of helmet and came to where I was, putting it on my head. "When you finish watching the whole thing, your preparation will almost be done."

I watched the whole video in less than ten minutes. It wasn't a short video, but it was fast forward by a million times. From what I understood, which wasn't much, the faceless teacher, who was the creepiest thing ever, was explaining all the technique and tips of how to handle every weapon. I didn't really understood how this would help me, but I guess it did.

"Now remove the helmet and grab any weapon on the wall." So I did as she said and grabbed a sword. I swung it and felt like I had done it all my life.

"You have already gained all the training, experience, knowledge and technique about any and all weapons that your kind has invented. Also, you are now one of the best fighters in your history. Not that it's a great achievement, but congratulations."

"So, that's it? I usually thought that I was going to have to train years until I gained some skill. Well, looks like this dream knows that's one of the most tedious parts of everything." I said. I put back the sword and took another weapon this time being a shotgun. I shot it and hit bull's eye, but was a little bit taken away from the recoil.

"Well, you have everything except the body and stamina, but those things are gained much more easily than fighting skill and talent. I would recommend you to try every weapon, but with the fact that we are so time limited, you shall have to wait and see. " She put the helmet on my head again. "Now I shall put your, how does your kind call it? Ah yes, parkour training."

The same thing happened this time, the same faceless guy, who even looked creepier, showing how to scale, fall down and all the body movements.

"How does this thing exactly work?" I asked the goddess when I finished the video, removing the helmet. Then I began climbing a wall, testing to see if I indeed gained whatever skill I was supposed to.

"Well, it's a very complicated to explain to one of your kind so I rather not do." She said in the snobbiest tone ever.

Is there a word to describe a person that has some kind of racist against human beings?

"Or maybe you don't know how to explain it." I said, teasing her and getting down from the wall.

"Your kind always surprises me, you would think that stupidity would be cured." She told me. I sighed.

I wonder if she was the goddess of grouchiness, because she sure did fit the description.

"So what now, oh so great goddess." I told her, but when I said that, the arena we were in disappeared in thin air and in my hands there was a black leather backpack.

"Well, I gave you all your necessary tools for your journey. They are in your backpack." She said.

I guessed she wanted me to check the backpack, so I did. Inside of it was my touch cellphone, money pouch without any money in it, some changes of underwear, a health kit, a flashlight, a blanket, a change of clothes, a lighter, a sword in its black holster, a dagger and medicine.

I wonder what type of hero caries changes of underwear, but I tried not to think about it more than necessary.

I unsheathed the sword out of the holster. It had a dark steel skull with red rubies as the skulls eyes for the pommel. The handle was made out of black leather. The cross had dark steel double wings that were perfectly symmetrical. The blade was also made out of dark steel but had as a pattern some Roman gods, each doing something different but all of them in the same area interacting with each other. There were also some type of scripture on the blade, but I couldn't see it clearly enough to read it.

I put back my sword in my holster.

"So what's my destiny, quest or whatever I'm supposed to do?" I asked, I mean this woman was just either evading the subject or saying more riddles, so I suppose this was the best time to start demanding answers.

"You shall know what to do when you arrive there." She said, speaking in riddles again. "But, you will know what your focus is. I shall inform you what to do. Also, you will be able to contact me through your communication device. I also changed your batteries in your communication device and the flashlight to one of our unlimited sources of energy, so you don't need to worry about running out of energy. And connected you to your mass knowledge library, which can be seen on your device. Do you have any other questions?" She asked.

"Well, why do I have an empty wallet?" I mean, I guessed for an adventurer everything else made sense for me to have.

"Oh, it can spawn money. You just have to type in your device how much you want and in what currency and it shall spawn." She said it, almost like not caring.

I have to say, whomever thought about this, was a genius.

"Well looks like we have no more time, so I wish you luck. Like your kind says, break a lung." She said and suddenly everything turned black.

* * *

I woke up and I was in a dark and uncomfortable place that was quite smelly. So, I got up like I usually would, and peaked out my head, from wherever I was. The rays of the sun hurt my eyes so I closed them. Even though the place I was in didn't smell like flowers, it was pretty comfy. But, deciding that it was best to get out of wherever I was in is the course of action so I got up, even though my body reluctantly wanted to get up.

I opened my eyes after getting up and saw that I had just gotten up from a haystack, which had horses eating out of it and a dog peeing on it, not ignoring the passed out drunk next to it that was smelling rather _nicely_.

I glanced around and saw that I was in a town, that looked similar but I couldn't exactly pinpoint in my state of mind right now.

Looking around me again, I found out I was in a stable that was in the middle of town. The stable guy was eyeing me like I was another mad person, one of the many he has seen and dealt with. The people around the stable were also staring at me like I was trash.

I couldn't believe what was happening, so I just had my mouth wide opened.

It looked like lady luck was on my side, because as soon as I opened my mouth because I was so shocked about what had happened a fly came in my mouth and I closed it for a second and looks like I had fly for appetizer. I spitted out the fly, but it was too late, my public image was ruined.

"Let's go honey, I can't believe that there are people so gross in this town."

"I knew that we were passing times of economic crisis, but I never imagined that we were so bad."

"Don't stare so much, you're probably going to get whatever mental illness that woman has."

"Mom, why is that person so dirty and smells so bad?"

"Should we call the guards?"

What the fuck happened? So let's try recalling. I was sleeping and then there was Juno, the meanest goddess ever, who said she was giving me a quest like an old RPG. So I accepted and she trained me like for 30 minutes and then said that I was going to know when I arrived what to do. And then I appeared here.

If she could spawn me anywhere, she should have spawned me, I don't know in a nice comfy bed, or anywhere that's considered humanly acceptable.

While I was pondering my current situation, I checked around me and people were throwing me silver coins.

"I think this has been our good dead of the year, dear."

"May god show you the correct path, pour fellow."

"I hope if we give him money, he goes away."

"So, mommy this person has problems in his head?"

"Guards!"

Noticing that this place wasn't the most welcoming of places, and that whatever sort of law enforcement was coming near me, it was best to think of the situation latter. So, I picked up my backpack and went to the nearest alleyway I could find, and went to another road.

I sat down in a nearby bench, in the center of a plaza and took a good look around, to see if a recognized an important landmark or something. I couldn't recognize much, except a building that looked quite familiar, it had rock in its name. I would have thought about it more, but it looks like people are starting to point at me, and not wanting to escape the police again, I decided it would be best to walk away.

I got up and walked through the streets. Everything was so… different?

They all had the same type of skin tone, olive. The majority also had brown hair and eyes.

Men were wearing turbans, some with some flat type of hat and others just covering a portion of their face with some sort of cloth. They wore some kind of long sleeved dress, it looks like it, or a loose long sleeved shirt with pants that are quite loose in the… private section. With either a belt or a sash. All of them, in all sorts of combinations.

For the women, they had either they're faces covered or their hair with a cloth or veil. Most of the times, the veil covered until the chest. They had the same sort of loose type dress, which was even longer in the legs.

Everyone had the same type of shoes which were either boots or sandals.

This place had some sort of Middle Eastern look to it… Ah! I remember it was called the Dome of the Rock, which was in… Jerusalem?

Well it looks like I'm in the first game, but I don't exactly know in which of the targets he currently is dealing with, maybe if I asked someone.

I looked around to see who would be the perfect candidate who wouldn't be suspicious or acted like I'm crazy if I asked the year or any recent murders. Not that I remember half of the targets names or anything like that but I guess I could try.

So, I selected a target. The woman who was alone shopping. She had long brown hair that could be barely seen, with green eyes and a paler complexion. She was wearing the same veil, but hers was brown as all the other women, covering the lower portion of her face. She was wearing a white dress with some brown knee length boots. She had a hay basket on her head with all her groceries. She didn't look like she needed to be somewhere nor that she cared about something, looking bored about her current task.

"Excuse me." I told the woman. She looked at me in the eye and then looked at my clothes and just turned around and straight out ignored me.

"Excuse me, miss." I said, this time more politely with a smile. Instead of even seeing me this time, she just ignored me, even continuing her purchases.

Usually, people would just ask someone else, but me being the stubborn person I am, decided to bother the nice lady again.

"Miss, I really need you to help me." I said, this time trying to act more serious and important, as if I was in some sort of dilemma and bringing out her compassionate soul. She continued to ignore me, so I grabbed her sleeve gently, so that she would pay some attention.

For some reason the woman turned around immediately with a mad expression.

"Look, I know you need money because you have a sick children, but I'm not offering charity. So, for the love of Allah please take your filthy hands off of me if you don't want me to call the guards." She said, with that she just continued with her stroll, with a quicker pace not even looking behind.

Beggar? Is that what I look like? Maybe because I have hay everywhere, but even so a beggar? I probably left my mouth opened again for a minute or so, until I regained composure.

"Don't take what she said to heart." A man told me. He was leaning against the wall of the alleyway.

He was around the same age as the lady I was bothering, so maybe 20. He had brown hair, brown eyes and a darker olive skin. He had what looked here what would be considered handsome face in this place. He had tanned skin and a sharp jaw line. Also, he looked like the friendly type, because he was looking at me with the biggest smile ever.

"You see, Hafa is just a little cranky these days. Looks like thing around going well with her betrothed these days." He said, then he moved his shacked his head back and forth. "It looks like she found him in a whore house. Not in the best of moods since. But, she is a nice person, so don't take to heart what happened today." He smiled, maybe it was what people here would consider charming. Looks like it, because all the women in the near vicinity were blushing madly, well everyone except me.

"Um… Well I guess I'll forget it?" I said nonchalantly. Not like I was going to remember about it anyways.

"Thanks, now why where you bothering Hafa anyways, she isn't the most knowledgeable person in the city if you need to know something." He said.

"Well, what year is it?" I asked the most important question of all I could think of the top of my head.

"1190." He said. "What, forgot about it?" He said in a teasing tone, while winking. All the women around me blushed more than before and giggled.

Wait… didn't the game start in 1191. So, I'm here a year earlier, or did something happened and they send me to the wrong time. I mean, did something happened in 1190? I remember that there was someone called Adha and was Altair's first love. Did it happened a year before the game? I don't see why I would dream about something I didn't know of. Maybe building some climax or am I just inventing this up? I guess I should Google it later.

"What's the matter, skipped a birthday?" He said playfully.

It was probably better if I went to see my cellphone. So, I might as well go to a hotel or what they used in these times, so I could see my cellphone in peace and quiet. They probably used inns, according to my history knowledge.

"Can you tell me where the nearest inn is?" I asked, not responding to his playful attitude.

"Well it's that place over there." He said pointing at a building across the street.

"Thanks for the help…" I said giving my hand to him. He looked at it, like if I was doing something strange** (1)**. Maybe they didn't shake hands in the 1190's…

"Habbab." He said, he was still looking at my hand oddly so it was probable that handshakes were yet to be invented or not common.

It's a dream anyways, so it didn't really matter. I put my hand back and scratched my head. Guess it's better to shrug it off.

"Nice meeting you." I said and then turned around and entered the building Habbab pointed to me.

I entered it, and it looked pretty medieval. It was very dim lighted inside, the only light coming from candles and the windows. The walls were made out of cob and there were huge archway making that sort of "A" shape, which looked very Middle Eastern. The archways supported by big columns. The floor was made of ceramic floor tiles with a brown and a little lighter brown combination.

There was a front desk near the entrance at the right that was oak wood. Besides the front desk there were the stairs to go upstairs. At the left side, it looked like it was some sort of tavern, there were lots of oak wood tables with candles. Also, some sort of bar at the tavern. There weren't many people, maybe because it looked like it was midday and it was still too early to drink, not that it stopped those five guys over there.

I went over to the reception desk. "Excuse me." I told the man. He looked up at me and eyed me weirdly, but I didn't care. I just wanted to go check my cellphone and rest.

"What can I do for you?" The receptionist said. He was a middle aged man, who looked ordinary for these parts. He had a black turban and a green dress. He had an olive toned skin, with brown hair and eyes. Also, one of the biggest beards ever, with a little bit of mustache.

"I want to rent a room. The biggest one." I told him.

I mean, if I had unlimited money, might as well use it.

"Follow me, I will take you to your room." He got up from where he was sitting and proceeded to go upstairs I followed him until he stopped right in front of the last door in the hallway.

"This is your room and here are your keys." He said, giving me the keys. "If you need something, you can ask us. Also, if you're hungry you can go to the tavern when you wish. If so, I will be excusing myself." And with that he turned around and went downstairs.

I opened the door with the key the guy gave me. The room was big enough, a big king bed, a table with two chairs and a closet. There were also some drawers here and there. It was designed with the same style as bellow beige cob walls and ceramic tiles for the floor. It looked like the room was designed for a couple. A door was on the other side of the room, so I guess it was probably the bathroom.

I sat on my bed and took out the cellphone. I checked it and saw that I had a message.

_From: 01001010010101010100111001001111_

_Well, it looks like it has been a success. As of right now, you only have one mission and that is to make sure that everything goes as planned. You must make sure the past stays as it's supposed to be._

_I guess someone as incompetent as you can do the job, so I leave everything in your hands._

_Also, you may want to stop thinking this is a dream… But I don't care as long as you don't mess up. I hope you don't mess up, like you humans always do and ruin all my plans._

_You are the last step, so I have made sure that you will not fail. Failure is not an option. Don't disappoint me or there will be grave consequences._

Wait, wasn't Juno the one that lied and tricked Connor? Guess I'm in to a dream with a better plot that I imagined.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks For Reading! Anyways, what do you think?**

**I think I'm going to do these research notes about history and culture.**

**(1) ****People shake hands in medieval times, but it wasn't like we do know to great each other. Before, people did it as a sign of piece that they didn't have weapons on them or as a peace sign.**

**I was playing the game, and had this idea. Not the time travel bit, but the part that someone who controls the past. I was just playing and suddenly, I thought, what if TWCB(Those Who Came Before) arranged everything to be the way they wanted. Maria and Altair ended up together because they made it so and the same with every other character or event. Being as crazy as Juno is, I wouldn't doubt it. There is still some twist yet to come, so don't worry. Anyways, this is going to be a time travel story, but there is no OC/Main Character of AC in it. And she will be travelling to different games, so don't worry.**

**And, this is a heavy spoiler story, so I recommend that if your reading, you don't mind.**

**I will try not to make the main character Mary Sue, even though she currently looks like a very over powered type of character, there are many limits she has yet to discover. And she is going to be very klutz, so don't doubt her "abilities". And I decided to go with skipping the whole training part, because it's seriously sometimes very boring, and even though it's necessary and all but I decided to skip it. And I see no reason that TWCB wouldn't have this sort of technological machine that can teach anything and everything, sort of like in the Science Fiction movies.**

**And, this is rated M, not because of sexiness and those type of things. More like, referring about sex, blood and gore. So there will probably be no sexy times, if you were reading because of that. And maybe it could be consider T, but better safe than sorry.**

**So, thanks for reading, and until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. When I do, I won't have to put this disclaimer. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

So... it looks like Juno is using me. How do I know? Well, from what I have gathered, she did use Connor so she will probably try to use me as a tool. That explains pretty well why she was treating me like a tool and an idiot, maybe doesn't explain the latter but I'll role with it.

But, I don't see any harm in this. It's just a dream anyways. It just looks like I discovered maybe some sort of plot twist for later on. I might as well follow the quest in the dream, like before.

I took out my cellphone and decided to see how this spawning money worked. I opened the cellphone and there was an app for it. I opened it the app and it basically was just two boxes. One that said quantity and the other format.

I didn't exactly knew the currency here, so I relayed on my video game and movie knowledge for this. What do people always use in medieval video games and movies? Well, wasn't it golden coins? So, I guessed that it was probably it.

I decided that five hundred sounded like enough. I guess.

I looked inside my wallet and saw lots of gold coins. So it did work...

I decided to leave my backpack here and only taking my cellphone, wallet and a sword, putting it in the black holster.

I took the time and took the hay that I had on my body, off me. I sure needed a shower after this. Can I shower in dreams? Well, I'm going to have to discover that later.

I put the holster around my hip and my wallet and cellphone in one of my various pockets.

I decided it was time to explore and see who I was bound to meet. I mean, it can't be that difficult and it was about time I started whatever quest Juno gave me. So might as well start it.

I went downstairs and exited the inn. I should just explore the markets and the nearby vicinity.

I was walking around the market when I noticed a white hoodie. Yes, a white hoodie. It looked like the person with the hoodie was walking around fast, but not as fast as he could just because he didn't want unwanted attention.

He was wearing a red sash, a brown belt with the assassin insignia and his white assassin's robes. I could see he was wearing grey pants and had brown boots that were almost knee length. He had a brown leather gloves and had in his other hand the hidden blade. I was pretty sure it was him also, because he had more weapons, being his sword that was in the holster and throwing knives, which were in his specially designed belt, waist, left boot and right shoulder.

I spy, with my eye, an assassin...

He was going to go inside somewhere with guards, great. I need to talk to Altair or follow him for the matter, so he had to be in the middle of a mission. He hid with some scholars and got inside with no problems.

Well, I'll be damned!

I was debating staying outside or going inside in my mind, I mean if I stayed outside, he was bound to go out one day, right? Well, if he is killing someone, he probably will be leaving by the roofs and not by here, so I guess I should go inside. But… it's so comfortable and nice.

I sighed and was going to put my hood on, but looked like I had it on already. It was probably a good idea to wear it, in case Altair does some killing and they're looking to blame someone, who will probably end up being me.

I waited to see if someone was passing in and out and noticed no one was.

Great, I guess I couldn't hide with the crowd.

So, I went in front of the guards. They all looked at me curiously, probably because no one had done this before. I would have tried to go inside acting like I needed to, but noticed how close they were and looking lately at my luck in my dream, I decided it was better to confront this.

It's a dream, so it will probably easy and anyways I can't die, so I have nothing to be afraid of. Right?

"What do you need?" One of the guards asked me. They were all wearing the same red and white checkered armor, in different variations. Looks like they all were in the same group, they had two golden lions on top their chest as a crest. They were wearing chain mail as armor and even had metal helmets.

It looks like I'm going inside a Templar den. Great.

"I need to go inside." I told him. I was trying to think some sort of plot, but nothing came to mind so I guess it was time to try my luck.

"Why?" He asked me, with a mocking gaze.

It looked like I wasn't going anywhere without some plan.

"I'm going to meet my husband." I told him he eyed me suspiciously and then looked at my hand. Crap.

"Well, what happened to your ring?" He said.

Damn, were there rings in these times? Why couldn't they be invented later? I hate you whomever invented this tradition...

"I lost it yesterday. My husband got mad and that's why I came here. To ask for forgiveness." I told him, trying to act sad. I hope that my acting got better between the time that the lady sent me to hell and right now, because I needed it.

"Oh, poor you." He said, mocking me. Looks like my acting didn't get better. Shit. "What if I said I don't believe it?" He said, between laughs. The other guards were laughing with him.

"What do I need to do go inside?" I asked, not even trying to continue with the acting. Looks like this should be the last time I should act. Not that I'm going to remember and probably try it again.

"Well, you can kiss my hand or pay twelve gold dinars** (1)**." He said mocking me. "It's not like you have twelve gold dinars, do you?"

I took out of my wallet a handful of coins. Probably around 30 or so and gave it to him.

"That's enough right?" I said. I actually didn't know how much a dinar or one of those coins are worth, but seeing as there is no limit with them, might as well spend it.

It looked like all the guards were shocked that I had so much money that they forgot about letting me pass.

"I guess this is enough." He said shocking on his words, he was almost drooling with his other guard friends.

"Thanks for the business." I told him and went off.

I had to catch up to Altair fast and didn't know where he was. Luckily, it looked like he had saved a citizen and was talking to a girl, who was around four dead corpses.

They looked quite realistic for being in a dream. Two of the bodies looked untouched, but the other two had many slashes and blood going out.

Anyways, it looked like the girl was thanking him how she was going to repay him and when she finished, Altair almost ran to his destination.

I ran following him and he took a turn. I took the same turn, but he was nowhere to be seen. Great.

I looked around and saw him on a flat roof top where he was looking at someone. I turned and looked at the woman who he was looking at. I guess this was Adha.

Adha had a fair complexion, with jet black hair and blue eyes. She was wearing a dark blue long dress, that reached to her heel. The dress had some sort of Middle Eastern design, with a belt that was the same dark blue as the dress and with the same style of design as the dress, but the detailing in red. She had a cape, with the same dark blue inside and red for the outer part with another type of design. She also had a white veil that looked like a weeding veil, with a golden trim, that wrapped around her shoulders with another design. She wore some gold headpiece that was adorned with a variety of gemstones.

She was surrounded by some Templars, three to be exact. Two of the Templars were wearing the Templars' Knight armor, having a red metal helmet, white chain mail armor and a red undershirt. They also had a big red cross on their chest.

There was another guy, who had instead of a red outfit, a black one with the same chain mail armor. His helmet was silver, but it only covered the top of his head, making it easy to see his face. He had a brown beard and a mustache. He also had white skin and blue eyes. He was one of those Hospitalier.

Looks like Altair wasn't going to kill someone and just rescue. I don't know if I should feel relieved or scared about it...

I was going to talk to Altair, but just when I was going to speak to him. My cellphone's ringtone for messages sounded.

Everyone around were looking as to where the quick sound came from, but decided to leave it alone.

I looked around and saw that no one was looking at me, so I decided to risk it. I took out my cellphone and checked messages.

From: _01001010010101010100111001001111_

_You cannot talk with Altair right now. Just follow him._

I guess I could listen to Juno. This must be like an optional part in the quest. And I wanted to get the best loot I could. So... listening to Juno it is.

I put my cellphone away and looked the roof where Altair was, but I didn't find him there. I scanned quickly to see where he was and noticed he was jumping some sort of wooden platform, following Adha and the three Templars.

I started chasing them, but kept a distance.

"Open up! We're escorting a prisoner to the city gates!" A Templar said. The gate opened up immediately and luckily I managed to get in before they closed the gate. And for the first time today, the guards didn't notice me, allowing me to get inside easily. Finally, something that happened as it was supposed to!

I looked up at Altair and he continued doing his parkour between platforms and houses.

The Templars in front of me stopped again in front of a gate. "Wait here! So, where is that gatekeeper?" The same Templar as last time asked.

"Hey! Raise the gate! And do it fast!" Another Templar screamed.

The gatekeeper, who was at the other side of the gate opened it. "Yes sir! But…Who's the woman, Sir?" The gatekeeper said while opening the gate.

"That's none of your business! Get out of the way, peasant!" The second Templar screamed.

I passed through the gate barely this time. And the gatekeeper didn't saw me. He was probably busy looking at the floor sadly, because of what the Templar said.

"Sucks to be you, guy." I said in a whisper, only loud for me and the guy to hear. I didn't looked back to see his reaction, but it would have been too funny if I did, probably making my laugh and my cover exposed. Not the turn of events I wanted, so no looking back for me.

I continued following the Templars and looked back at Altair, who was a little behind me now. He was jumping… between a swinging blade? Who put that there? And why would someone put a blade so close to people.

My dream imagination was lacking coherence today.

"Please… wait! I'm tired… I can no longer walk!" Adha said, stopping in the middle of the road. The Templars, stopped also, making sure their prisoner didn't escape.

Wow, is this woman for real? You're kidnapped and you're asking for stuff! I wouldn't recommend that if I was you…

"Shut up, woman! You'll do as we say! Keep moving!" The Templar screamed at her.

"Your mom sure did teach you manners, huh?" I said in low voice. I was fighting the urge to meddle in their business, not because I wanted to protect Adha, but more like my Hero's honor that I was supposed to keep in my dreams.

"But… Please… Let's just rest for a while." Adha said again, persisting. If she gets hit or something, it would be only her fault.

"No! We must reach the city gates as soon as possible! So move!" The same Templar screamed. After that, they continued walking, ignoring Adha's request.

I looked at Altair again, and this time he was fighting a Templar. This guy sure does not waste time...

I looked at were the Templars where and continued following them. I guess Altair finished with his _problem_, because I heard a loud thud.

I continued following the Templars. We had walked less than fifty meters when I looked at Altair once again.

He had a bomb in his hand! A bomb! He placed it down on top of a column for some reason, and went to another column to wait out the explosion.

I so did not remember this happening in the game!

I went behind a wall and took some cover. I heard the explosion.

Altair sure does keep his tenants... I think he may have broke the one about hiding in plain sight. No biggie.

"What was that sound?! We must hurry! I have a bad feeling about this!" A Templar said, scared.

Are these guys deaf!? How can you not hear a damn explosion!? Are their helmets to tight and their lacking oxygen or something? I guess he didn't break a tenant, lucky guy.

He kept jumping between columns, perfectly without falling and making a sound.

"There's an assassin on our trail! Move, woman!" The Templar said.

I guess they finally noticed him. About time, you would think he would have been noticed when he killed that Templar and he _accidentally_ fell.

He continued to jump between columns and I following him with some distance between us. I'm surprised he hasn't even noticed me. Probably because he was paying too much attention to Adha. But, don't they teach him to study his surroundings or was that another video game?

"Now they now I'm here!" Altair said, very loudly in fact. Everyone who hadn't ran away in the near vicinity because the explosion, including the Templars, heard him. Way to go, master assassin! "But it's already too late for them!" He said as his monologue.

I wonder how Malik still had both of his arms in this time with a partner like this… Might as well send invitations while you're at it, Altair!

He continued to jump between columns. Then for some reason he was using a grappling hook, to get across to the other platform. I wonder why Altair didn't go down and insisted in showing off his parkour abilities.

"Mom! Is that a performer?" A kid asked exited.

Altair paid no mind and continued with his acrobatic display and reached the top of the gate.

The Templars and Adha stopped. "Come on! Open the damn gate!" The Templar screamed, waiting for the gate to open.

"Please… Help! Help" Adha pleaded. I would have felt bad about her, but I really didn't. It's not like she was real anyways.

"Silence! Keep your eyes on the road and your mouth shut!" The same Templar screamed at her. "One more word, woman… and I promise…" He threatened her this time.

"You idiot! She's too important! You'll touch her over my dead body!" The other Templar screamed. "Do you understand?" He asked.

"Yes, sir… I understand…" The Templar said.

"Sadad! Wait here! Stop anyone who tries to pass!" The Templar screamed.

"Why can't he talk like a normal human being, huh?" I said again, in a low tone. My ears were almost bleeding because this guy! Are there no sound contamination laws around these times?

"Fine! Now Move!" Sadad screamed. They passed through the gates, leaving it open. But leaving Sadad there. I sure _do_ have the _best_ of luck.

"Psst." I said to Sadad. He didn't heard me. "Pssssssst." I said louder and longer. It look like he heard me, but decided to ignore me.

"Huh? You want to ignore me? Fine." I said in a low tone, with a grin spreading on my face.

I got up right in front of him and kicked him between the legs with my knee, nice and swiftly. Just like I liked it. He didn't have time to react, so he hadn't prepared for it, ending up in pain. But oh... I didn't stop there. I grabbed his back, so he couldn't fall and kicked him again with my knee, but this time harder. I did this one more time and then took my arms of him, letting him fall on the ground.

"May the life you lead be the life you sought." With that, I left the guy in the ground in agony. He may never have children again, if he was real. But, he was a dream character. It was good reliving stress with that guy. I should do this some other day again…

I continued walking following where I thought the Templars were.

"Fight to death! Protect the woman from the assassin." A Templar Knight said... I could see them, they weren't that far. It looked like Altair was on the other side of the water.

I heard metal clashing and then as I was getting closer it stopped. It looked like Altair finished those guys.

"You stand no chance against my elite Templars!" The Templar Knight screamed at Altair. I was now running, because look like they were also running. I left my distance between them and me in case something happened.

It looked like Altair continued using his grappling hook in some parts, because the road was missing.

I was starting to get closer when they stopped. I stopped, not wanting to be in a thirty meter radius with them.

I heard more swords clashing and looked at Altair, seeing that he was fighting another two Templar Knights.

"Send the assassin to hell!" A Templar Knight screamed.

Altair continued to fight with the two Templar Knights. The Templar Knight swung and he dodged it. Then he counterattacked, using his hidden blade and killed the Templar Knight, impaling the blade in his neck.

Looks like he had just one to go.

The other Templar Knight was too shocked to even move, so Altair just ran straight at him and jumped, using his hidden blade once again. The Knight fell on the ground and that was it for him.

He continued to run until it looked like it was a dead end with another Templar Knight. Altair just swung his sword at him, until the Templar Knight fell to the ground. When he did, Altair took his sword and stabbed it right on his heart.

"Quasim! Guard the woman with your life!" Said the Templar Knight.

"Yes, Sir! The assassin will not get her!" Quasim responded.

"Why do you want her, assassin?" Asked the Templar Knight in a threatening tone.

"I'm here to protect her from you!" Altair said.

"Wow. That sure is cursi..." I said in a low tone.

"You'll never get here! She is too important for us!" The same Templar Knight said, as they continued walking. Then, they stopped right in front of a wooden platform.

"I know! That's why I'll have to kill you!" Altair responded.

Altair's logic sure is good, if it doesn't work, kill it. Great businessman I imagine.

"The woman comes with us! You'd better give up!" The Templar Knight said.

With that, Altair turned around and touched a lever. The wooden platform exploded, opening a hole and some sort of green water came out. The Knights were nowhere to be seen, but there was this awful smell.

Don't tell me… he actually did open a sewer and that was… shit? That is so gross!

Well, at least this isn't real and it's a dream, because I would have probably puked. It did really smell like the real deal, but this dream looks very realistic.

"I'm getting out of here! This is not a man, it's the devil himself!" Quasim said, and with that he ran right where I was, leaving Adha alone.

He was running, not paying attention. So I put my foot out and tripped him. He didn't even noticed it was me that tripped him and he thought his mind was playing tricks or the devil himself. He just got up in no time and didn't even bother to check why he tripped. He continued running like a mad man. I was resisting to laugh, so I could still be incognito.

"Adha! Run through the sewers!" Altair commanded her.

"I don't know… How can I trust an assassin?" She said.

"I'm here to help you! Have faith, Adha!" Altair said, trying to assure Adha he meant no harm.

I was containing my laughter, thinking about Altair as a psychologist. "Everything will be okay, I promise." "Trust is the first step for building a relationship." "I can help you. Believe in me!" To many Altairs as a psychologist...

"Go! Now! Our time is running out!" He commanded her again.

"Alright… Promise me you won't leave me alone!" Adha pleaded.

Is she crazy? Did she actually believe psychologist Altair and that he would help her? Well, I guess my imaginary character had to go to continue the plot.

"I promise! Just go through the sewer and we'll meet!" Altair said.

After that, Adha jumped down the sewer and all I could see was the green water splashing out of the hole.

Oh my god! That's so gross!

Altair also went down, but from his side. There was this sewer access and looks like he went down it. There was no splash this time, so I guess there was a ladder or something that weren't sewage on his side.

I was so not going inside Adha's way... There was no way I was dive bombing into a sewer, even if it was not real and this a dream.

So I looked around, searching something so I could cross to Altair's side. I found a wooden plank and placed it on top of the canal. I crossed it, almost falling fifty times, but I managed to do it.

I took the plank, in case I needed it, and was considered throwing it. But I decided it was better to take it with me in case it broke or alerted Altair. There was a ladder so I took it down carefully in the stealthiest manner I could, so I wouldn't reveal myself. There was some sort of drop, but just before I was going to throw myself down, I heard some footsteps and then Adha start talking.

"I see you have good plans… You ended up there and I here." I heard Adha said.

"Actually, it didn't go exactly as planned…" Altair answered.

"What now?" Adha asked.

"Advance and we'll see. We must get to the end of this sewer to exit." Altair answered Adha.

"Careful, there are guards in your path! Just tell me which one you want me to kill!" Said Adha.

Wait, she knew how to protect herself and just let herself to get kidnapped... And even though there were only three guys, she didn't even fight? Well, what do you know? I guess I shouldn't be expecting something here.

With that I heard some swords and a throwing knife being thrown. Then two splashes. And in less than ten seconds, there was no more sounds. That was fast.

After that I heard some machine.

"I need a weight for this door to open…" I heard Altair said farther away than before.

"I think I can help you with that, Altair." Adha responded. With that I heard something heavy falling. And then someone moving something heavy. Probably the fallen object.

I decided that after I heard some footsteps that got even further away, I decided it was time to make my entrance. I threw the wooden board and heard as it made a loud sound.

I cringed and was waiting my imminent doom. But, I waited some seconds and not hearing an answer took it as everything was under control.

I proceeded to gather some courage and threw myself down the three to five meters. I used my knees to absorb all the impact.

It hurt a little bit, but it looked like I survived and didn't got hurt in the process. So in my books that's a win.

I looked around to see where Altair and Adha where, and found them quite a distance away from me. It looked like they were waiting for something to happen.

I took my plank and put it between the small gap, not wanting to jump and ending up getting another type of shower than the one I wanted. I crossed it calmly and took the plank again.

As I was looking down picking up the plank, I saw two corpses surrounded by a little red pools of water around the darker water. Both of them were wearing the Templar uniform.

I guess no one is going to pick up their bodies for their funeral.

I put the plank between the next gap and did the same as last time. I took the plank again, but this time there were no corpses in the water.

"I'll try to find my way through these tunnels, Altair." Adha said suddenly. Then she began running inside the sewer pipes. _Lovely_.

After that, Altair opened a chest and there was nothing inside it.

I walked over and saw that I had to jump over to get to a floating wooden platform. I was in no way thrilled about this. I saw that if I put the plank, the platform would become unstable and I would end up in the sewage. So I had to jump.

I had gathered my courage to jump, I prepared myself.

One...

Two...

"I'm here Altair. But I can't go any further… Can you help?" She said. I almost screamed, because I wasn't expecting it. But, managed to contain the scare, barely. This woman shall be the death of me! I looked at here and saw that there was debris in front of her, blocking the path to the next door she was going.

I saw Altair go over to a nearby wooden box. He took out something that looked like… a bomb?

He then ignited the bomb and placed it down. I took this as the opportunity to jump in some sort of synchronization with the bomb.

When the bomb's fuse was almost done, I took it as the moment to jump. I did. And just as I fell with my plank the boom sounded. After that, I could hear the sound of rocks falling, making me guess Altair was successful.

I guess I was lucky, because it looked like neither of them had noticed that I had jumped.

Altair proceeded with another bomb. I jumped again and looked like I was safe. I looked up where Adha was and it looked like the fallen remains made a path to the next door. Adha proceeded to run to the next door immediately.

Altair turned around and I ducked behind the treasure chest that was there with my plank. It looked like he was going in the other direction. I was safe for now.

He ran up a path that was blocked before with some water pouring. But, it looked like Adha probably activated a lever, closing the leak.

He jumped up the wall and proceeded to go down the path with stairs that ascended. He continued to walk and soon I couldn't see him, because it looked like he was going down some stairs.

I got out of my hidey hole and followed the path he took, that was literary just straight. When I came upon the wall I jumped, grabbing the ledge and pulling myself up. I did it and took my plank continuing the stairs.

I continued walking and just before going down the stairs, I suddenly felt very wet on my rear. I looked and saw that there was a leakage of some sorts that barely grassed my ass.

I don't know if I should feel happy that I didn't take a shower of this…_water_. Or mad that I got wet on my ass.

I looked down to see where either Altair or Adha was. I found Altair jumping between wooden platforms on the sewer water. It wasn't like last time that they were standing still. It looked like some current was moving them.

Do I have a quick-save? Because I would certainly need it now. I think this might be my end.

Altair had finished jumping between platforms and was going up the wall that had a rope net on it. He got up it and I decided this was the time to jump these platforms.

I jumped to the first wooden platform with my plank. The platform wasn't that difficult because it was in front of me.

I was going to wait and jump through all of the wooden platforms like a platformer game, when suddenly my wooden platform started moving towards the wall with the rope net.

I have never been happier in my life! I just avoided my impending shit bath.

Between my waiting to get over the wall where Altair had climbed I heard Adha again.

"Altair! Help me with these tunnels!" Adha screamed to Altair.

After a few seconds I heard some heavy armor moving. I guessed there was some unwanted _company._

There were some swords slashing sounds, more bombs and some throwing knives. But, after a minute some splashes came and the silence was once again regained.

I threw my plank up and got up the rope net. I was looking for where Altair was and I saw that there were corpses in the water. This time being four.

Altair was going some pressure plates. After going over all three of them being activated, Adha who was over some platform on the other side of the room, crossed the path that was made crossable. It didn't have the three big tubes of drain water pouring on the bridge.

Altair jumped over another moving platform, this time being some fallen part of the sewers and arrived to another structure and proceeded crossing the bridge.

I followed Altair with my plank. I crossed two wooden paths. I arrived at the pressure plates and the before moving ruin, was still. I jumped on the ruin and then to the structure.

As I was going to go to cross the wooden bridge but a Templar Knight got right in front of me, not noticing me, and running straight to Altair, who was already fighting another Templar Knight.

I was probably supposed to warn him about the other Templar or help him, but honestly Altair can handle himself. He is an independent assassin that needs no man.

He dodged all of the Templars attacks, from both sides not even breaking a sweat. After he dodged, he swung his sword. After this process repeated itself five more times, the Templar Knights were dead.

Altair almost turned his around seeing me, but before he could we both heard some heavy armor. There were two more Templar Knights and a Hospitalier Captain ahead.

Who would have thought that Templars would save me? I guess I'm getting lucky. My dream was finally working out for me.

He went to where the Templars where and he fought the Hospitalier Captain. I crossed the bridge to get closer. Altair ran up to the Captain and impaled his hidden knife killing the first one. Then, with the two Knight Templars, he threw a smoke bomb and I couldn't see anything. But I heard a large thud to the ground and just two more swings, with another thud.

I saw Altair emerging from the smoke and jumping across another gap. Adha, appeared out of nowhere on top of Altair, also jumping between platforms. She activated a switch, which brought down a wooden swing seat.

Altair grabbed on to the wooden swing and jumped across the chasm landing on the floor. There was some more rope net. He then jumped and grabbed onto the rope net and got on it.

I followed Altair's traces until the wooden swing seat.

There was just no way I was making that jump. And I was not going to leave the plank. So, I guess this was Game Over. I was probably going to wake up any second now.

I was glancing at Altair one last time before I gave up and saw him running away from some Indiana Jones' boulder.

I leaned against the wall and before I sat down and gave up, I saw a brick that was standing out more than the others. I decided to press it and see if something happened.

After five seconds and no progress I was just going to give up, but suddenly something moved and sounded like rock moving. Right in front of my eyes I saw a rock bridge appear, connecting me to the rope net. Also, there were no more Indiana Jones' boulders falling.

I didn't really thought the secret passages existed...

I walked until the rope, threw the plank up and started climbing the rope net. I saw some light coming from where Altair was and heard more pressure plates being activated. I walked down where the boulders where and was going up the plank when I heard again some rock moving. After that I heard a thud, guessing it being Adha falling down. I peaked around the corner to see what was happening.

"The exit… Let's hurry." Altair said fast. He then grabbed Adha's hand and pulled her a little so she would start moving. But instead of complying she stayed still.

"Altair, wait." Adha said. He then stopped pulling her. "There is something I have to tell you. The Templar were trying to buy someone from your order. The last I heard about this, they succeeded." She said seriously.

"Who?" Altair asked, a little bit shocked. He still hadn't let go of Adha's hand.

"A man named Harash, I think." Adha said, still completely serious.

"It cannot be. Harash is the Keeper of the whole Order. Only Al-Mualim is above him…" He said shocked.

Well, looks like all the high officials of the Creed in this time were bound to be traitors…

"Is there any proof of this? Otherwise…" Altair said, it looked like he was torn. He didn't know what to believe in.

Adha got closer to Altair. "No. But as long as he's alive, I cannot follow you." She said with a little bit of love in her voice. "They'll get to me. I'll be taken and kept hidden again, until someone pays the price." She said hurt and sad.

"I cannot accuse him without proof." Altair said in a monotone voice. He looked like he really wanted to believe Adha, but he just couldn't believe her without evidence or betraying the Creed.

I think this whole situation is a little bit… over dramatic?

"You have to kill him. You have to stop the Templars, Altair." Adha begged.

"I cannot go back." Altair answered.

"What will you do?" Adha asked Altair.

He kissed Adha suddenly. It was only a peak, but it was enough to get across the message. He believed in Adha's word and wanted to be with her. "I'll head back to Tyre. There's a boat there; we can escape."

"Kill him, Altair, and then come with me. We'll hide, we'll go as far as possible." Adha said. It looked like both of them had their plan ready.

Altair kissed Adha again, this time more passionately. But because there was not much time to spare, he had to end it abruptly. "Alright. Wait for me." He said. He let go of Adha.

He was about to leave when Adha grabbed his hand again. "Take this sword, Altair, as a gift. And please be careful!" Adha said, with a tint of sadness in her voice. She then handed Altair a sword.

After that Altair left though the door, leaving Adha behind. She left after a few minutes.

Was this a soap opera? This was too cursi for my likeness. I guess he was leaving… but even so, why didn't she go with him? Didn't she knew how to fight?

I was going to go out and see where I was, but I received a new message.

I took out my phone and checked the message. It looks like it was from my one and only contact, Juno.

From: _01001010010101010100111001001111_

_You have seen their story, but they are not destined to be. _

_You were bothering me quite a bit talking about a quest or mission, so I shall give you one. You have to make sure that Basilisk, the Templar Commander in the region, knows about Adha's whereabouts and plans. You should travel to Tyre and inform the Templars about this. _

_It is a simple task, so I hope you don't fail miserably. I would recommend you start with this at once, because you don't have much time._

My first main quest! Finally, I get to have some action!

I put my phone and walked until the exit of the sewers, there was a ladder that went up. I got on the ladder not forgetting about my plank.

I will probably name it later…. I had to think a name for it. I will probably buy one when I wake up and in-case it and put a golden plate under it with its name. Something with the lines "Thanks for all the support. I shall never forget about our adventure, comrade." That was corny enough. I had to probably save up for it, but I think the plank deserved it.

I got out of the opened the lid of the sewer's exit.

Finally fresh air! It looked like I had been there for a long time, because the moon was out.

"I swear to god! People are appearing out of there!" And man said, he sounded young, around teenager age.

"It's late. You're imagining it all. "Said another man. He looked like he didn't believe his friend. He sounded older than the other guy, but still young.

"Look! It's coming out of the earth! And, this time this one has a weapon!" The young man said. He pointed at me. I looked behind to see if there was someone behind me and saw no one in the street. I guess it was me.

"Oh My God! It's true!" The other man said.

"I think this is a misunderstanding." I told them, trying to assure them as I got closer, that I was in no way a threat.

"And it talks!" They both said at the same time, afraid. It looked like the younger one was just about to pass out and the older one trying to think for a rational solution.

"I think we should call the guards." The older man said. The younger man nodded.

Oh, they wouldn't...

"Look, how about we discuss this rationally?" I told them. They looked at me curiously, but still scared. "How about I give you about twenty golden coins each, huh?" I said.

Both of their eyes opened up immediately.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad to me…" Said the younger guy.

"Hmm… How about twenty-five each?" The older guy said.

"Ok." I told them. They both looked at me oddly.

"What does that mean?" The younger guy asked to the older one.

"I meant alright." I took out my wallet and counted fifty golden coins and divided them by two. "Here." I gave it to them.

They suddenly looked at each other's eyes like they both thought the same thing.

I turned around and was going to go my way to see if I could find my inn to pay the day and take my stuff when I heard a certain the pair of men behind me.

"Guards!" Both men screamed the loudest they could. I bet everyone in Jerusalem had woken up.

Shit. I ran and didn't look back even though I heard some people, probably a lot, following me.

I hate this dream!

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for Reading! So, what do you think?**

**(1)Golden coins where used and called dinars. But, dinars where like the thousand dollar bill nowadays. With two dinars, a family could survive for a month. There were also other currencies like copper coins or silver coins (denier), used in Jerusalem around those times.**

**Anyways, next chapter there will be actual story progression with the "hero" starting to actually do something!**

**Also, for those few souls who actually played Altair's Chronicles, you might have seen I added some kiss scenes that never actually happened ... Well, I felt like there should have been a kiss with Adha or some sort of physical interaction! So, I spiced it up a bit. **

**Thanks for Reading and see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Assassin's Creed. I wish I did, but I don't. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

I ran away from the guards. I didn't even bother looking back, because I knew they _where_ there.

I was currently in a very serious dilemma... My stamina was out, I was tired and there was nowhere to hide. It may look like I had been running a marathon, but actually it has only been three minutes since the chasing started.

I was looking for a hiding place and fast.

I saw a haystack and went immediately inside it. I held my breath waiting until all the guards passed. When I heard they all did. I peaked my head out.

There were no guards outside, so I got out the haystack and got the hay off of me. Then, I went to look for my inn.

* * *

After an hour looking for the inn, I found it. I got my stuff and paid for the room. And it was adventure time!

I went to the city gates and had to think in what I was going to Tyre in...

"Caravan from Jerusalem to Tyre!" Said a merchant. "Only twelve deniers!"

I walked up to him. "How long to Tyre?" I asked him.

"Around ten days. We are the fastest caravan in whole middle east!" He said proudly.

"How far is it?" I asked him. Ten days seemed a lot.

"It's not that far. It's still in the Kingdom of Jerusalem** (1)**."

"Wait, you're telling me that's still in Jerusalem and takes ten days? That's too slow." I told him.

"But, it's the fastest in the whole Middle East!" He told me.

"Like how fast you're going, a mile an hour or something?" I asked him.

"A little bit less than that." He told me. "That's why we are the fastest ones!"

"You know what... forget about it. I'll look for something faster." I told him with that I turned around and had to look for something else.

"Psssst." Someone said.

"Psssssssssst." Again.

"Pssssssssssssssssssssssssssst." Again.

"Hey! Over here!" Someone screamed. Why was the guy screaming? "The one in red!" He screamed. I looked around and saw a man. I pointed at myself. "Yes, you!" He said. I looked behind me to be sure he wasn't talking to someone that wasn't me. "Don't look behind! I'm talking to you!" He said.

I went over to him. What does he want?

"I heard you want to arrive fast to Tyre…" He said in a secretive voice, almost whispering. He was wearing dark clothes, some pants beneath, a little longer than knee length dress and also had a hood on. He was wearing leather armor and also had some weapons, being a short sword. I couldn't see his face, because it was too dark.

"Yeah?" I asked. What is this guy trying to do?

"Well, you're in luck! My friends and I can take you there!" He said happily.

"Really?" This was too nice to be true.

"I mean, there would be no caravan and we would have to go by horse, but still its way faster than the merchant over there!" He told me.

"How fast?" I asked him.

"Around three days." He said. Well, that was faster than the other guy.

"What's the catch?" I asked him.

"Well…" He said suspiciously. "You see, my friends and I can take you there, but we need supplies…" He was beginning to get nervous.

"What sorts of supplies?" I asked him.

"Well…" He looked at me in the eyes. "Money for supplies."

"That's it?" I asked.

"We need a lot of money." He said. "Also…"

"What?" I asked.

"My friends and I don't have the best profession…" He said.

"Look, I don't care if your friends are bakers or bankers. As long as I get to Tyre the fastest I can, I would appreciate it. As for money…" I took out my wallet and handed him half of the remaining coins. "You can take that. That's probably enough, right?" I asked him. He looked at me surprised more than anything.

"Are you sure?" He told me. I nodded. "Well, I'll met you at the gates in an hour." With that he turned around and ran to wherever he was headed, not looking back. I guess that was it.

I went to the gate, but as I was going. The nightmare of my life was approaching… beggars.

"Please…" Just as they all opened my mouth I opened my wallet and gave them ten coins each.

With that they shut up and didn't bother me.

I was getting hungry for some reason... I was sleeping, wasn't I? Maybe I was hungry in real life?

I went and bought from a tavern, the only place available at night, some meat and bread. I ate it peacefully and finished it. I left three coins and said thanks to the woman who had cooked.

Then, I waited in the city gates… I couldn't check my cellphone for the time, so I was waiting until the guy came.

I then saw the same guy from before, with eleven more people. They all wore the same type of attire, varying the weaponry they had on them.

"Sorry for the wait." The same guy from before said. "Follow us."

I followed them and we exited the city. We stopped in front of the stables. He proceeded to give me a black night horse, with a saddle on top.

I got on it. I had ridden a horse before, so I did know how to get on one and how to ride it.

"Why the rush?" I asked him. He was doing everything so fast for some reason. His eleven other friends also. They got on the horse and started trothing immediately. I followed them on my horse.

"Hurry up!" Said one of the friends of the guy I had met. He had an ax as a weapon.

"Geez… Why are we leaving so fast?" I asked him. He seemed to ignore me. "Hey! Why are we leaving so fast?" I asked the guy that I had talked to.

"Ah! He's just exited!" The first person I met, said friendly. He then nudged the guy in the shoulder. "Right Faisal?"

"I'm very excited, Wasim…" Faisal said trying to act happy or over exited, but failing. He has my acting abilities by the looks of it.

We were trothing for a minute, when I heard some people running behind us. "Catch them! They stole my horses!" Said a man.

What did he mean steal?

"Hey, Wasim, are they talking about us?" I asked him.

"No way!" He said it very exaggerated for some reason.

"Definitely, no way!" Another person said. He sounded around my age. He had a crossbow as a weapon.

"Shut up Sahl!" Said Faisal.

"Alright…" Sahl said.

"We should go faster." A voice with more authority said. He had a longsword as his weapon.

"I think your right, Amir." Said a calmer voice. He had a longbow.

"Do you think we should run it, Fatin?" Amir said to the calmer voice.

"I think we should." Fatin said calmly

"Wait, what?" I asked all of them. "Why should we run?" I think there's something someone forgot to tell me or something...

"Shut up! Can't you see we are currently discussing important matters?" Said another guy with a rude voice. He had identical double swords.

"Be nice Shihab! You're scaring him!" Said someone with a gentle and caring voice. He had a normal sword.

"What? Why should I be nice with him Halim!?" Said Shihab.

"Shut up Shihab…" A deeper voice said. He had a longsword as a weapon.

"Yes, Aswad." Said Shihab very obediently.

"Why did you silence him, Aswad? He was only speaking his mind." Said a neutral voice. He sounded like he wanted some fight to happen. He had all sorts of bombs on him.

"I did it because it needed to be done, Nu'man" Aswad said firmly.

"You know that you shouldn't listen to him, Aswad. He always is looking a way to make other people fight." Said a serious voice. He had a flail as his weapon.

"Well, I don't like that people insult me or my ways do I, Bahr." Said Aswad.

"Stop fighting." Amir said with authority.

"But it's no fun." Said Nu'man.

"Stop being a baby and grow up." Said someone annoyed. He had a War hammer as a weapon.

"Oh! And your such an adult yourself, Bayhas." Said Nu'man.

"Don't worry ladies! I think we can resolve this rationally..." Another person said. He sounded drunk. He had throwing knives on him and a dagger.

"Shut up Mushtaq!" Bayhas said.

"Why you shutting me? I'm not even open!" Mushtaq said, obviously drunk. I was cringing so much.

"You know Mushtaq! I'm sick and tired of you!" Bayhas said.

"Stop getting so mad at nothing Bayhas, you know he's drunk and doesn't mean it." Said Halim.

"Are you tired? Well, I guess we can have the other round tomorrow." Said Mushtaq sadly. He then started crying. "Why? Huh! Don't you like me? Oh! You like Halim? That's why you got close to me?" He said sobbing.

I felt somewhat bad for him. But, it was pretty funny. I was containing my laughter.

"You still not over that?" Said Halim. He then sighed. "That was some days ago."

"You!" Mushtaq pointed at Halim. "It's your fault! You ripped my heart to pieces!" He said dramatically.

This was too funny… I covered my moth so I wouldn't laugh.

"You had only known each other for an hour…" Said Halim tiredly.

"It was more than an hour for me!" Mushtaq said dramatically.

I couldn't resist. I started laughing. Oh, the consequences this would bring…

"And you!" Mushtaq pointed at me. "What's so funny for ya?" He said.

"You." I told him. This guy was to funny.

"Is my broken heart funny?" Mushtaq said sad.

"It is." I said, between laughs.

"I think I'm going to like you." Said Nu'man.

"Alright." Said Amir. "Now that you all have finished gossiping and meting each other. I would like to remember you that we are currently suspects of theft." He finished very calmly.

I stopped laughing. "What do you mean suspects of theft?" I asked him.

"Oh! Not so funny now, huh?" Mushtaq said triumphantly.

"At the count of three we are going to start galloping the horses." Said Fatin calmly. "One… Two… Three…" And with the horses started galloping.

"See I told you they stole the horses!" Said the guy who was robbed. He could be barely heard anymore, behind us.

"Why are we running away if we didn't steal the horses?" I asked them.

"Who said we didn't steal the horses?" Said Shihab.

"It's probably not just that..." Said Bahr suspiciously.

"What did you did this time?" Said Fatin annoyed.

"The usual." Bahr said.

"Wait… What? What about all the money I gave you Wasim?" I asked him.

"It was more than enough." Wasim said. "But, you see I have a bad habit of some sorts…" He said.

"What?" I asked him.

"Gambling." Wasim mumbled.

"Well, did you win?" I asked him.

"Do you think we would steal the horses if we won?" Wasim asked me.

"Maybe." I told him, he acted like he was hurt when I said that. "So why did you take me anyways?" I asked him. I looked back and saw that there were some guards following us. Crap.

"Well, I was going to steal your money and leave you dirt poor…" Wasim said. "I mean why did you give me so much, anyways?" He asked me.

"How much did he give?" Shihab asked.

"Around two hundred dinars." Wasim said.

"Two hundred!?" Shihab said shocked.

"And you spend that in less than an hour?" Said Faisal, shocked. "Why didn't you give us the money?"

"Well, I believe you know about my addiction…" Wasim said innocently. "So… after I left you. I was going to the tavern and spend it all…" He Continued. "And saw you give beggars ten dinars each." He said praising me.

"Wow!" Said Sahl.

"And he even was so nice, that he gave three dinars to the lady who gave him food! Three!" Wasim said praising me.

"I would've never thought that he was kind." Shihab said out loud.

"You know… I think there has been a misunderstanding." I told him. He looked at me in the eyes.

"What do you mean misunderstanding?" Wasim asked me.

"Well… Are those coins worth much?" I asked honestly. Everyone gasped.

"What do you mean worth much?" Said Mushtaq. "It's a fortune! I could pay for a woman for a year with that and not spending that much!"

"Really?" I said out loud. "I thought it wasn't much." An arrow flew by my head. "Um… I don't want to alarm you guys, but an arrow just passed by my head." I told them.

"We should probably go faster." Said Fatin.

"We'll go to the usual place." Amir said professionally. They took a road in the forest that was barely visible. My horse followed them instantly. They stopped at a camp. They started getting stuff down and setting camp. Aswad, Bahr, Bayhas and Halim went outside the camp. Probably to hunt dinner and grab wood.

"So, why did we run?" I asked them as I sat down.

"Why? Did you not see us steal the horses?" Shihab said, treating me like an idiot. He was currently unsaddling the horses with Sahl, Faisal and Wasim.

"I did. I could have paid for the horses." I told him. I probably had enough if theses golden coins were worth much.

"Um…" Shihab said thinking.

"You could have told us earlier!" Said Wasim.

"But, you people were fighting all of the sudden and then there is that funny drunk guy!" I told him.

"Maybe we should have explained the situation better." Said Amir professionally. He was currently setting up the sleeping bags with Fatin.

"It's weird how calm all of you got the horses." I said in a loud voice suspiciously. "Only Faisal was the nervous one. I wonder… Are you thieves?" I asked them.

"No way!" Wasim said exaggeratedly.

"Yeah! No way!" Said Sahl.

"What ya talking about!? Of course we are thieves!" Said Mushtaq proudly. He smelled worse than before. All of them sighed because of what Mushtaq said. Looked like it happen often.

"Oh… That's what you meant by not a good profession… I didn't really thought people counted this as a profession." I said to Wasim.

I don't think running is a valid option. They haven't done anything to me yet. And this was still a dream so nothing could happen.

"You're not going to escape?" Fatin asked surprised.

"Well… I'm honestly too tired to run." I said. My muscles were very sore right now and I didn't even have any energy left. "Also, you haven't done anything yet to me. And this is a dream, so nothing bad will happen to me." I told them. "Oh, and the guards probably also suspect me of theft so I'm in the same boat."

"Very rational…" Fatin said. "Well, everything except the dream part."

"What do you mean a dream?" Nu'man asked with his curiosity peaked. He was currently organizing stuff.

"Well… I mean this is a dream isn't it? And you all are figments of my imagination." I said.

I was starting to suspect something was really wrong with this dream. It was taking too long to wake up. I usually never finished a plot in my dream. Also, everything felt so real. But, there was simply no way that I travelled in the past and in Assassin's Creed time, so I was still asleep.

"Ha! You're drunker than I am!" Said Mushtaq proudly.

"Why do you think this is a dream?" Asked Fatin curiously.

"There's no way this is real." I told them. There was just no way.

"Well, looks like you're going to accept that this is reality sooner or later." Amir said, speaking like this was his personal experience.

"I mean, why would a group of bandits have a drunk with them?" I asked him. They all looked at me that I was speaking with some common sense.

"What do ya mean drunk!?" Said Mushtaq offended.

"And you give him throwing knives? This is just waiting to see whose eye he pokes if he's always drunk like this!" I told them.

"I'm no drunk! I'm a heartbroken soul!" Mushtaq said exaggerated. He then started feeling bad and went to a nearby bush. I heard him vomit.

"No drunk, _Sure._" I told him sarcastically. "And there's just no way this is real anyways. I'm probably going to wake up any second." I said.

I was starting to doubt this. But, there was still no way this was real. I hadn't travelled in time or in the game. It was impossible.

"Whatever you say…" Said Wasim.

"Sometimes it's better to accept the truth." Said Faisal speaking of experience.

"I'll believe in it if it's something believable." I told him.

"You hear that Halim!" Said Mushtaq to Halim. He was returning with some firewood with Bayhas. Aswad and Bahr had some bunnies and a wolf. "He thinks this is a dream!" Mushtaq pointed at me.

"What do you mean with that?" Halim asked Mushtaq.

"He believes this is a dream." Said Fatin calmly.

"Why does he?" Halim asked Fatin.

"He said this can't be real." Fatin told them.

"Poor soul." Halim said. He and Bayhas then placed the wood in the middle. Talk like I'm not here, Thanks.

"Sometimes reality is harsh for some." Aswad said. He and Bahr gave the meat to Nu'man.

"Whatever." I told them I went in my backpack and looked for my lighter. "Hey! Catch this." I threw the lighter to Aswad. He caught it and looked at me weirdly.

"What's this?" He asked me like he had no idea. They all started looking at the box weirdly.

"It's for the fire." I told him.

"You light fire with this metal box?" Fatin said interested.

"Give it to me." I got up, even though all my muscles were sore. I took the metal box from his hands and opened it. I did it like I had seen in all the movies and touched the trigger. "Voila." I said not interested and turned it off. "Where do you want me to light the fire?" I asked him. He pointed at the pile of wood he had placed, but he was to concentrated looking at the lighter, like all of the thieves.

I crouched to the firewood and took the lighter and once again touched the trigger, turning it on. I then burned some of the wood, starting the fire. It didn't give me enough light to see in the dark yet, but it would suffice.

"That's an amazing contraption you have there." Said Fatin. "How does it work?" He looked like a child in Christmas.

I sat down where I was before. "You open it, you press the trigger, fire comes out, you release the trigger, you close it." I told him the simplest way possible.

"But, are there more specifics?" Nu'man got involved. "If I had one of those, I could invent some different types of bombs and explosives..." He thinking about all the possibilities and ideas.

"Maybe. I don't care, as long as it gives me light." I told him. Is this part of the role-playing in my mind that no one knows what a lighter is?

"Witchcraft!" Said Shihab.

"This is just an invention." I told him totally relaxed. "Here, have it yourself if you don't believe me." I threw it to him.

He opened it and did like I did, imitating me. They all gasped as it worked for him. Why were they gasping?

"It's true." Shihab said in shock.

"I thought maybe they're was also some witchcraft involved..." Wasim said.

"Don't waste it!" I told them as they were turning it on and off like if it was something amazing.

"Sorry…" Wasim and Shihab said. They passed it to me and I put it back in my backpack.

"Do you have any other contraptions?" Fatin asked like a child.

"No." I said firmly. "And I dare you to look in my backpack. I will kill you." I told them. I wasn't worried about my things, more than anything I didn't want them to see my underwear. I knew they were going to try to steal my backpack someday. I had to prepare myself.

"Well… suppers ready." Said Nu'man. And with that we all ate.

* * *

The night passed fast. We ate and after that we went to sleep in those weird sleeping bags. They were a bit uncomfortable but they were better than the floor I guess.

"Wake up…" A voice said.

"I don't want to." I told the voice. He grabbed my leg and I kicked him.

"We're leaving." Another voice said.

"Yeah, good luck to all of you." I told him.

"I hope a pack of wild wolves don't eat you. It would be a shame." He said.

After he said that I immediately woke up. I opened my eyes and saw where I was. I wasn't in my bed sleeping, I was in the middle of the woods. It was dawn currently and the group from yesterday were packing their stuff. They were all looking at me weirdly, I was glancing everywhere. None of them had their hoods on like yesterday.

I hadn't woken up. Maybe, I slept in a dream? It was some sort of inception, probably.

"What's the matter?" Wasim asked me. I could see his face. He had oval shaped face with a light olive tone and dark eyes and hair, his had being short.

"Are you feeling well?" Halim asked me. He had a long diamond shaped head. His skin being a normal olive tone. He had a mustache and some beard, but it was short. His hair was a little lighter than Wasim's brown hair, but not by much. He also had dark green eyes that had a tint of brown.

"Is he alright?" Sahl asked worried. He had a normal olive tone skin, with no facial hair. He still had a little baby fat on his face, but almost none. A round shaped head but was turning to be oval shaped one. His eyes were completely dark brown. His hair was the darkest one here and short.

"I'm fine." I told them. I thought I was supposed to wake up already. Why was I still dreaming?

"Were almost ready to leave. We part in half an hour." Amir said. He had a heart shaped face with a white skin tone. He had a scar in his left eyebrow, running across it, but it was barely visible. He had brown middle-length straight hair, reaching until his neck. His eyes were green.

"Is there a river near?" I asked in general.

"Why do you need to know that?" Fatin asked. He had a long face and a dark olive skin tone. He had dark brown long straight hair. His eyes were dark brown.

"I'm going to take a bath and there's probably no tub nearby." I told him. He nodded. He pointed in a direction. I grabbed my stuff and was going to go when someone stopped me.

"Where you going?" Bayhas said. He had a square shaped face. His skin was light olive. His hair was short and light brown. He had brown eyes.

"To take a bath." I told him.

"I'll go with you." He said. I looked at him weirdly.

"No way." I told him.

"Why?" He asked unexpectedly. It looked like he wasn't expecting this.

"You know why." I told him. He looked sad for some reason.

"Don't care about him." Nu'man said. He had an oval shaped face with white skin. He had short blond hair and brown eyes. "He's just immature. Doesn't like respecting others people's privacy." He then shacked his head.

"You're the immature one!" Bayhas said like a child.

"No need to fight ladies." Said Mushtaq. He had a triangular face and tanned skin. His hair was brown and mid-length, reaching his shoulders. He had brown eyes. He didn't look like a drunk from yesterday. "We can all bath together." He said with a wink and spanked Bayhas in the ass. Bayhas looked at him with a look of disgust.

I was containing my laughter because of yesterday. "I'm going to take a bath alone." I told Mushtaq.

"Is it because you can't stand my temptation." Mushtaq told me with a wink. I was trying to contain my laugh again. This guy was a real bad player.

"Yes. I can't resist it." I told him. "No need to temp me." And with that I turned around and was going to go to the river. But, as I was leaving the camp all the thieves looked at me like I had done something I shouldn't have done.

Hmm… I'll worry about it later.

* * *

It had only been an hour since we started travelling and I was almost tempted to kill. After finishing my bath and changing to the other clothes in my bag, that were the same as the ones I was wearing now, just that the Assassin robe was dark green. I still wore my hood because it was hot and I didn't want to get sunburned.

Well, we started to travel in our horses. But, it looked like I made the worst mistake of my life saying that to Mushtaq. He was rubbing salt on the wound, praising how he had a man desiring for him. I didn't know why he called me a man, but I didn't want the situation to become worse, so I said nothing of it. He kept on praising his sexiness and how he was so desirable. He was currently bothering Bayhas.

"I knew it was going to end badly." Aswad said. He had a long oval face, but with a less pronounced shin. He had a white skin tone, short jet black hair and blue eyes.

"I was enjoying this at first, but it's getting out of hand." Said Bahr. He had a heart shaped face. His skin tone was a very light olive, that looked barely olive. He had middle-length brown hair, arriving until his shoulders. His eyes were dark brown, but with a little tint of red.

"This is all his fault!" Said Shihab pointing at me. He had a diamond shaped face. His skin was white but a little bit tanned. His hair was dark blond and between middle-length and short, it was a little larger than normal hair.

"We have to be strong." Faisal told them. He had a square shaped face and dark olive skin. His hair was dark brown and short. His eyes were dark brown also.

"We wouldn't have to if it wasn't for him!" Shihab said pointing at me again.

Also, I have noticed that for some reason they _all_ believe I'm male…

"Look…" I told Shihab irritated. "You should have warned me!" I told him.

"We were unprepared for such a turn of events." Said Amir like a leader.

"Well, let's look at the bright side!" Said Sahl. We all looked at him. "We can learn from this mistake and move on!" He said happily.

"You're too dumb Sahl!" Said Shihab.

"I finally thought you were going to say something worth our time." Said Nu'man.

"You don't have to be so mean about it!" Sahl said. He then went ahead of us, where Bayhas and Mushtaq where.

"I think you were a little bit to mean to him." Halim told Nu'man.

"You know how sentimental he gets…" Said Wasim to Nu'man. Also concerned about Sahl.

"I'm quite bored and we needed a sacrificial pawn to spare ourselves. A minute or two more that he's in front of us is a minute or two less of pain for us." Nu'man said.

"It may sound wrong, but it had to be done." Fatin said.

"Was it your idea, Fatin?" Halim asked, shocked.

"I don't want him near me." Fatin said. Bayhas started to go slower and was with us.

"_That_ is hell!" Bayhas said. "I wish I could punch him or something!" He said with a lot of fury in his voice.

"I guess we have to send another sacrifice." Said Fatin.

"I propose the new guy!" Shihab said pointing at me. I had notice it earlier, but he had something against me for some unknown reason.

"No! He's too young!" Wasim said.

"I think this is the time that he proves himself." Amir said. All of them nodded.

"And if I say no?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter." Amir said sternly.

"And if I said please?" I asked him.

"Doesn't matter." Amir said again.

"And if I give you money, as a gift?" I asked him.

"Yes!" Said Wasim excited. Looks like he wanted to gamble more.

"No and that's final." Amir said, ignoring Wasim's complaints.

I sighed. "Well, I hope you all attend my funeral." I told them and with that I went to where Mushtaq was and Sahl went back to the group behind. He had a happy face of being relived some death sentence.

It is my end...

* * *

The day had finished and I had survived! How did I do it? Well, I found some headphones in my backpack. I put them on and some music at top volume and I didn't have to hear him again!

"You know…" Mushtaq said as we were setting camp. "This was the first time that someone heard all my problems and didn't complain. I think we'll get along great!" He said grabbing my shoulder.

I punched his shoulder with all my might, not because I was a touchy-feely person, but because my shoulder was sore. It wasn't much, because he didn't even move back.

"But you know…" He said grabbing my shoulder tighter. "Can't you give me some tips about Durrah?" He asked me.

"Why don't you shut up your mouth?" I told him.

"That's brilliant!" He told me. "You must be great with the ladies!" He even grabbed tighter my shoulder.

I usually would feel a little bit bad about lying to someone. But… I didn't even felt remotely sorry with him.

"I heard a while ago that Amir was calling you." I told him. "Why don't you go looking for him?" I asked him.

He immediately went looking for Amir. My shoulder hurt too much but, revenge is too sweet.

* * *

It was the second day of travelling. Yesterday, I even forgot to eat dinner and went to sleep immediately. I couldn't feel my legs of ridding so much on horse. My muscles were sore everywhere. And the worst of all the sun was too hot. I took another bath today and cleaned my clothes against a rock like in those documentaries. I didn't know if it worked, but it was better than sweaty clothes.

We were currently taking a little brake. I sat down in the floor immediately and looked for a pain reliever pill. I found it and took it immediately with some water.

"Are you alright?" Halim asked me. I nodded. It felt like the pill was working.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I told him. He looked at me again.

"Are you sure, we can take five more minutes resting if you need." He told me.

"Yeah, there's no need for…" But before I could finish Mushtaq came.

"Get away from him!" Mushtaq told Halim. He grabbed and hugged me from behind. "He's mine!"

"Wow! Take a chill pill guy…" I told Mushtaq, he didn't get what I said to him. "Relax, he's only asking me…" He interrupted me once again.

"And you!" He pointed at me. "I thought we were friends!" He said hurt.

"Mushtaq, he was only asking him…" Sahl said getting involved, but got interrupted by Mushtaq.

"There is no reason to explain this behavior!" Mushtaq said like a female teenager. "Decide, who do you prefer, me or him." He continued.

"Mushtaq…" Sahl tried again, but was silenced once again.

"Shh… Sahl this is getting good." Nu'man told him.

"I agree." Said Bahr evilly.

"So, who is it?" Mushtaq said. "Him or me?"

"You know, Mushtaq, you'll only end up hurt…" I tried to persuade him but it looked like he didn't want to listen, covering his ears and singing so he couldn't hear me. I sighed.

"Him or me?" Mushtaq asked again.

I started deciding, should I feed his ego or be the bad guy about this... But, I glanced and saw my victim.

"Actually…" I told him. I made him come near me. He came close and I whispered him in the ear, softly. "Amir." His faced changed from normal to shock to mad.

Payback is a bitch…

"Amir!" Mushtaq exclaimed. "Come here!" He then started to run after Amir, who was running away from him. They were both pretty fast, but it looked like Amir was much faster.

After Mushtaq started to become tired Amir went to him. He hit him on the head. "What, is there a problem that he prefers me?" He said to Mushtaq. Mushtaq looked like he was evaluating the situation and was starting to feel bad about it.

"No…" Mushtaq said.

"Good." Amir said proudly.

* * *

We were in our half-day break and I was going to take a nap and see if I felt better. I usually got better after a nap. I didn't even bother grabbing and placing those sleeping bags. I just took my backpack as a pillow. I decided to sleep under a tree's shadow.

I was sleeping soundly when suddenly my pillow was gone and my head hit hard the floor. Usually, I'm a heavy sleeper. But, I hit so hard the floor that my head made a thud sound. And when I didn't want to wake up, I got very mad.

I opened my eyes immediately seeing who had done this. I saw Sahl, Wasim, Shihab and Faisal currently running away with my backpack.

I looked around to see what I could do and saw Mushtaq close to me. He was bothering me saying how sorry he was and all that, so he was probably close to me so he could say how sorry he was about me preferring Amir and being mad about it.

I grabbed four of Mushtaq's throwing knives. I pointed them and all of them passed barely by their heads. When all the knives passed by their heads, they let go of the backpack and run across all directions scattering around so I wouldn't harm them.

"Peace! We surrender!" Faisal said.

"We're sorry…" Said Sahl.

"We'll I'm not." Shihab said in a low tone figuring I wouldn't hear him even though he was far away. But, I heard him.

"Why did you do it!?" I said madly. I wasn't even mad about the backpack. I was just mad that they woke me up.

"Well… I wanted to see if you had more money so I could gamble later…" Wasim said.

"I did it because I wanted to!" Shihab say. "I enjoyed it when your head fell to the ground!" He said thinking I wouldn't do anything.

I took one of Mushtaq's daggers and aimed it besides where Shihab head was. "What did you say?" I asked him evilly.

"I mean… It was a mistake!" Shihab said. I grinned.

"It was me who decided to do it!" Said Faisal.

"Don't take all the blame for yourself…" Said Sahl. "It was also my fault!" He said crying.

"Hey… Don't cry!" I told Sahl. That would make me feel like I did something bad and I was the victim here!

"But… Someone else gave me the idea…" Faisal said.

"It was us." Nu'man said. He appeared out of nowhere like a villain in the movies with Bahr, Bayhas and Fatin.

I was confused so I didn't even try to say anything. This was getting weird, fast.

"You see…" Fatin started explaining. "We all had different motivations for the plan. I did it because I wanted to see what other devices and technology you had."

"I did it because I wanted that fire invention." Nu'man said.

"I just wanted to cause trouble." Bahr said. "I enjoyed it when your head hit the floor!" He continued, evilly.

"And I…" Bayhas started. "I wanted to get back at Mushtaq! I have never suffered so much in my life!"

"Why would you betray me like this, Bayhas?" Said Mushtaq sadly.

"What an asshole move Bayhas!" I told him madly. "You could have just harmed him instead of me! I was just a poor victim, sleeping! What have I ever done to you?" I asked him.

"Maybe... I shouldn't have done it…" Bayhas said.

"Are you still mad about earlier?" Mushtaq asked me. "I'm really sorry!" He started beginning with his apologies.

"I don't care about it." I told him. "And if any of you bother me when I nap I won't be responsible for the consequences." I told all of them with that I went over, picked up my backpack and went to another place to continue my nap.

* * *

It was nighttime and I was getting ready to sleep. I usually went to sleep immediately after my head hit my pillow, but today because I took so a long nap I was not so sleepy.

I was starting to think if this was a dream or not. I was analyzing the whole situation when I heard a sound coming from the bushes.

I looked at it and saw that there was nothing out of the normal. So, I decided to ignore it. I heard the sound a second time and looked at the bush again. And saw nothing so I ignored it once again. The bush sounded for a third time and I grabbed my sword. I was going to kill whatever was moving the bush. I got up and I was going to slash the bush a voice said.

"I'm sorry…" A voice said from the bush.

Was this a spirit? Was there a spirit trying to talk with me? It was my first time dealing with paranormal stuff and I don't know if I should feel happy or scared about it. But, I had always liked ghost stories, paranormal stuff and never got scared in scary movies. So I decided I should talk with the unknown entity.

"Why are you sorry? What did you do in your past-life to end up like this?" I asked the spirit.

"I'm sorry about all I did to you…" The voice said sadly. It sounded quite familiar, but I couldn't recall it. I guess the spirit was using me as the image of his lover or friend that he had betrayed.

"What did you did to me?" I asked. I was getting quite excited because it was my first paranormal experience and it looked like it was ending up well. I was talking with a ghost!

"I…" He said. "I shouldn't be jealous that you like Amir more than me…" He said. This voice sounded too familiar. "And I know you said you don't care, but I care…" He said.

"Mushtaq." I said. He popped his head out of the bush.

"I wanted to see if we could be friends like yesterday, again. I thought if we slept together…" He started saying and I hit him in the head with the sword's pommel.

"Go to sleep. I'm tired." I said a little mad, sad and upset. I thought this was my first ghost experience. I saw how he went away disappointed.

* * *

It was later the same night and I still couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about if this really was a dream. I heard some noise in the bush again and a melody.

"If it's you again Mushtaq. I'll hit you harder." I told him. I heard the bush move once more. I got up and took my sword again. I look to see who was it and saw something I shouldn't.

Hiding behind the bushes was Bahr sewing a new shirt for someone. He was paying close attention to it and even humming while doing it! He was doing it happily until he saw me looking at him.

We both stared at each other for a minute.

"Not a word about this gets out. Do you understand?" He threatened me.

"Is this a nightmare?" I asked him.

"No it isn't. Now, I hope that not a word of this gets out…" He threatened me again.

"I wouldn't dare even remembering this." I told him.

"Excellent."

With that he continued sewing and I went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up hearing a sound in the bushes. There was no melody this time and I was quite scared seeing what was happening behind that bush. But, I got up because I was getting curious.

"I'm quite glad we could be alone like this…" Amir said.

"Yes. It has been quite a while." Fatin answered him.

"I have something important to tell you…" Amir said. He looked at Fatin's eyes and got closer to him. He then grabbed his hand.

Is this what I think it is…?

"How is it?" Amir said to Fatin.

"It's quite good." Fatin said to Amir holding his hand.

It is!

"That's great." Amir said happily. "I honestly didn't think that the cream we bought would really make my hands softer."

What?

"It feels as soft as a woman's hand." Fatin said continuing grabbing Amir's hand and touch to see how soft it is. "It was well worth our money."

I just went to bed and slept, not even wanting to be bothered with men discussing how soft their hands were.

* * *

I woke up again with another sound around the bush. I was getting tired of this. So I grabbed my sword and got up to see what it was this time.

"We shouldn't be doing this…" Said Fatin.

Did some progress happened with Amir?

"What are you so scared of?" Nu'man said.

Wow, Fatin is such a whore…

"I don't know if we should do this…" Fatin said.

"Believe in me." Nu'man said winking. With that, they got closer to each other and Fatin exchanged something with Nu'man.

"Thanks for the business. I assure you that you'll love it when Amir notices his hands aren't soft anymore…" Nu'man said.

"Yes, I know Amir has this strange addiction of having soft skin, but I have to stop it. Even if he gets mad at me." Fatin said with that they both went their ways and I went to sleep again, wishing no one would wake me up.

* * *

I woke up again. I was getting quite tired of this. Why can't they go elsewhere? I got up and grabbed my sword.

As I was getting closer to the damn bush, I heard some grunting.

Was someone hurt?

I immediately dashed to the bush to see what was happening and I saw something I shouldn't.

Someone was going to the bathroom there. I quickly turned around to not see who it was and have nightmares about him in this situation or mental images for the rest of my life.

"Whoever you are." The grunting sounds stopped. "I hope it doesn't smell." With that I turned around and went to sleep.

* * *

It was the last day of our trip and we were at our mid-day stop. We were currently eating bread and some animals. I never asked what type of meat we were eating or saw how they cut it, because I wouldn't be able to eat. So, we were all having our last meal together.

"I will miss you like no other…" Mushtaq said. "You were more important than Ghadah, Musnah, Qamar…" He started.

"I get it." I told him. "Anyways, why are you people travelling to Tyre anyways?" I asked all of them.

"You see…" Fatin started but was interrupted by Mushtaq.

"We are going because they summoned us!" Mushtaq said excitedly.

"They summoned you? Like a Pokemon?" I asked him.

"A what?" He said.

"We are in a guild…" Amir said, but it looked like he didn't want to finish what he started saying.

"A thief's guild?" I asked them.

"You could call it that…" He said.

"Anyways…" Fatin started but was interrupted by another person.

"We were summoned but we don't know why. They called an important meeting all of the sudden." Aswad continued. "Summoning all the members. No exceptions."

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked them.

"Never has happened." Bahr said.

"I didn't thought you were in a group of thieves." I told all of them.

"Well, it's different from normal groups…" Fatin started and got interrupted once again. I could see how his eyebrow was going up and down, containing his furry.

"It's more like an alliance." Said Nu'man. I think he only said that because he wanted to irritate Fatin.

"So any ideas why you're going?" I asked them.

I saw Fatin open his mouth but someone beat him to it. "No idea. It was out if the blue. I was in the middle of my stuff and they dare bother me!?" Shihab said irritated. "At least if they gave us a reason but nothing!"

"There must have been a reason for it." Halim said, trying to calm him down.

"He's right though! I was also busy!" Bayhas said madly. "There better be a good reason…" He said menacingly.

"Why are you going?" Faisal asked me. The fighting air suddenly went away and now they were all listening to me, interested.

"Business." I said, trying to act cool and mysterious.

"What type of business?" Fatin asked.

I opened my mouth but before I could answer Mushtaq answered for me. "What type of business? He's probably going for woman _business_, if you get what I mean." Mushtaq said winking. Most of the people were glaring at Mushtaq because they wanted the information.

I laughed a little. "You can consider it woman business. A woman was the one that told me to go to Tyre." I said. "But, I'm looking for a man." I said and with that they didn't ask more for some reason, and continued eating.

* * *

I could finally see Tyre. It was a big city having ports and many people. They had their hoods on their head before we entered the city. We entered the city at night time, the guards didn't bother us for some reason. We rode across the streets of Tyre streets and they stopped in front of the inn.

"I guess this is where we part ways…" Amir said.

"I guess it is…" I told them.

"Don't you want to join us?" Sahl asked me. I looked at him sadly. I was going to miss them a little bit.

"No. I can't." I told him. He looked very sad.

"Why don't you tell us your name?" Faisal asked as I was leaving with my horse.

"Hmm…" I looked at all of them. "How about I tell you my name the next time we meet?" I asked them.

"It sounds good." Nu'man said.

"Don't be leaving us to long!" Wasim said.

"We have connections through all the Kingdom of Jerusalem, so it won't be hard to find us." Aswad said.

"Just say that you're looking for twelve handsome men and you'll find us!" Halim said.

"Or twelve handsome criminals…" Bahr said.

"That's mean!" Shihab said to Bahr.

I started to ride looking for guards when I heard someone crying behind me.

"My friend!" Mushtaq said crying. I felt bad for him, so I stopped the horse a moment.

"Don't be a crybaby about this Mushtaq!" I told him "It's not very attractive for the ladies." I laughed when he I saw he stopped crying.

"But… I'll miss you." Mushtaq said.

"It's not like I'm dying!" I told him. "And this is just the beginning, not the ending! Man up a bit!"

With that I continued on my journey, looking for this Basilisk fellow and finishing this quest.

* * *

**A/N: I like this chapter so much...**

**(1)Israel's name during the Crusades.**

**Anyways. I thought I was going to continue with Adha's/Altair's story in this chapter. I really thought I would... But I started some research... I was curious to see how long was it between cities so I had the times right. So, I was like "Hmm... 103.2 miles is nothing between Jerusalem and Tyre. Like a two or three hour trip." **

**So I was researching, but in the back of my mind something wasn't clicking. And that's when my brain suddenly understood... People used horses not cars! So I thought that maybe with horses they would take the double, so four or six hours tops. Looks like people didn't make a horse run fifty miles. Horse dies instantly or will need resting for a week. Not really good for fast trips...**

**So I started researching and found out that usually people were going between three miles and five miles an hour! So slow! That's if their mercenaries/other people who don't travel with a lot of stuff and in smaller groups. Usually, if the weather was perfect and good roads, thirty five miles was a good day of travel! I was in shock! **

**And Caravans would travel ten miles a day and call it quits! **

**Anyways... I was going to be make the protagonist be like "LOL arrived from Jerusalem to Tyre in an hour in a caravan. Whats Up?" So... This part is longer than what I expected. But, I enjoyed it a lot. I feel like I'm going to incorporate them again someday...**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and see you again next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't the Assassins Creed franchise. When I do, I will likely brag about to everyone and anyone. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

I didn't always make the smartest decisions, sometimes making some brash judgments. But, honestly this wasn't a smart decision _at all_.

I was standing outside the Templar's headquarters in Tyre. I had asked around the area and they told me it was here. But, I was currently debating if I should go inside or not. I guess it's better to just give it a try…

"Knock, knock." I said while knocking the Templar's headquarters' door.

"Who's there?" Asked someone inside the building.

"Banana." I said.

"Banana who?" Asked the Templar inside quite confused.

"Knock, knock." I repeated.

"Who's there?"

"Banana."

"Banana who?"

"Knock, knock."

"Who's there?" Asked the person again, sighing.

"Orange."

"Orange who?" He asked a little relieved.

"Orange you glad I didn't say banana?" I said. I was proud of myself for some reason. The person inside opened the door madly for some reason. He had dirty mid-length blond hair and blue eyes. He had an oval shaped face. He had some muscles and was a little higher than me. He was wearing the Templar's Knight uniform, but was currently missing the helmet.

After I saw his face I started laughing.

"You find that funny?" Said the person inside. He was more in shock now. He sighed again. "Why are you bothering us Banana?"

"Banana?" I repeated trying to contain my laughter.

"If you're bothering us for no reason then I recommend you to leave." The person said. I regained my composter and remembered why I was here.

"Well…" I started. "I need to see your boss."

"Why?" He said, now paying more attention.

"I have some information to give him."

"What about?" He looked at me again. "What business do you have with Lord Basilisk? Are you a spy?" He said taking out his weapon.

This was starting to become bad and fast. I opened my mouth but, before I could answer him someone interrupted me.

"Calm down James. I can handle this problem." Another person said in a kind voice. He was a broad man with a white loose shirt and some dark pants, probably being his pajamas. He had a pale skin tone and ginger hair. He was carrying a broadsword around his waist. "I'm an old man. I can handle myself." James backed down reluctantly.

"Come in." James said with a forced smile.

Great hospitality...

I entered and it was like one of those old military barracks. It had a huge living room, or living quarters as they were probably called _nowadays_, an open dining room with many wooden tables and chairs with candles as a light source. It was incredibly packed with many Templars, all variations included. I was in an assassins not recommended places to visit in their travel guide.

"Come now I will take you to my room. Somewhere more private." Basilisk said with a warm smile. It looked quite creepy for some reason. I nodded to him.

We started walking upstairs and I started to notice that this place also had many bedrooms with many beds in each room, sort of like a camp. A Templar camp… We proceeded to enter one of the last rooms in the long hallway and it looked like it was the biggest room out of all. We entered it and then Basilisk closed the door. My mom always told me to never be alone with a man in a room, it sounded like good advice now…

"What business do you have with me?" Basilisk said in a more serious voice. "I have no time for games."

"I'm just going to say it." I told him. "Altair discovered that Harash betrayed the order and is on his way to kill him. Also Adha, the Chalice, is in Tyre and in a boat waiting for Altair to return after his _mission_."

He looked at me with analyzing eyes, seeing if I had said the truth. "Altair?" He said thinking about it. "James!" He screamed.

"Yes sir!" He said immediately opening the door. Looks like he had followed us until the room and was snooping our conversation.

"You heard the lad, send a messenger to Alep immediately!" Basilisk said. James immediately went out the room running to look for the messenger. "As for you…" He said looking at me. "You have done as a great dead. Is there a way to repay you?" He said in a kinder voice.

"Not really." I told him. I wanted to get out of here or wake up now, because I was getting nervous being in this Templar den.

"I insists." He looked at me again. "Do you have a place to rest?" He asked.

"Yes!" I told him, not wanting to be here any longer.

He looked taken back about this. He then got a little closer to me. "Looks like you don't understand…" He said in a more threatening voice. "I wonder how you got that bit of information… This could be a trap."

"Oh…" I said understanding his idea now. "So you believe I'm doing this as a trap and want me to stay here as a prisoner." I told him a little darkly.

"You could call it that or as a _special_ guest." He said.

"Sounds like a prisoner to me anyways." I told him. "Do I have a say in this?" I asked him honestly.

"No." He said firmly.

"And if I say _please_?" I asked him again.

"No." He said. I was going to say something else but he interrupted me. "And don't you dare ask me again. You should be happy I'm doing this the nice way. Or would you rather have it the hard way?" He asked, threatening me.

"I like the nice way. Thank you very much." I told him. "If it's going to be like this, I guess you should show me my room." And like that, we started going to my new bedroom. _Yay_…

* * *

I always thought being a prisoner was something bad and difficult. Maybe, they would start torturing me, start blackmailing or not giving me food… But this was great!

After they showed me my room, I slept until mid-day. They didn't put me to do a thing! I had liberty of doing what I wanted as long as I didn't left the headquarters and killed someone. Pretty good rules if you ask me! They gave me all the food I wanted and I even had a private bathroom. I was quite in shock about the whole toilet ordeal and how there was no plumbing, but apart from that, life was great!

I didn't leave my room for two days. But at the dawn of the third day, they decided to bother me.

"You have to get out." Said James.

"But… I'm not breaking any rules!" I told him. I was practically in my room all those days, only rarely going out.

"You will get out. I never thought that our supposed to be traitor that is currently a prisoner was this lazy." He said.

"First of all, I'm a _special_ guest. Second, I'm no traitor. And lastly, I can procrastinate all I want!" I told him. I was really tired lately. I guess that all the moving around I had done had been more exercise than what I did in a year and my muscles were sore.

"Whatever you say, prince." James said. Oh, I was also seen as a man here. The joy. "We are currently training the soldiers and Lord Basilisk had asked for you to see your abilities. I quite frankly doubt you have some but, I'm doing what he said. So, if you have someone you want to fight about this, you can ask him."

"If I do this… will I be left alone?" I asked him. He nodded. "So let's go."

We walked to the front yard where the training quarters where. There was a ring, some dummies and lots of Templars practicing with their weapons. I had noticed that I actually entered by the super top secret backdoor to this place so that's why they had asked me who is it. I sure am lucky…

"Good day ladies!" Said someone with a French accent. I turned around and saw a big gruff man. He had dark brown mid-length hair and blue eyes, with a big mustache. He had the Templar Knights' armor on.

"As you all know, or as I suppose you ladies know today is examination day." Everyone grunted. "You better do a good job. And any one of you that doesn't do well in the examination you all know the consequences." He said with an evil grin. I saw everyone was recalling some memory and they had a very scared look. "I would say luck to all of you, but I wish nothing more than mass amounts of failure. Now, get in line!" And with that all the Templars ran to somewhere else and started to do a formation.

"This is the one I was talking about Hugo." Said James. As I was looking around elsewhere, Hugo had come to where James and I currently are.

"_Oui, _He does look as weak as you said James." Hugo said looking at me. "Doesn't even look like a threat if you ask me."

"He doesn't look like a threat to me either, but I'm doing as Lord Basilisk wishes." James said with a sigh. "So he has to be in this examination." He said. Hugo just nodded at what James said.

"Wait…" I told both of them. They both looked at me in the eye. "You want to make me be part of this test! This was supposed to be training. You totally lied to me." I told him.

"I just left out some details." James said.

"Grow a pair of balls." Hugo said. "A little white lie hurts no one."

"I do it with one condition." I told James. He looked at me mildly interested. "I get to do what I want and I will never be in one of these stupid physical education test." I told him.

"Deal." He put his hand and I mine, but as we were shacking he continued. "But, you have to end up in first place." He put away his hand after that. "Great doing business with you."

I sighed as they just outright fooled me. I still had my hand out where I left it when shacking with him and left it there. I put it inside one of my pockets and looked at the sky.

Why, must I do a damn physical education exam in my dreams! First homework and now this!

Hugo grabbed my arm and dragged me to the line of hundreds of Templars. I still looking at the sky and cursing this damn test. "Ladies, we got a special delivery. He will be taking part of this examination name is…." He said but he didn't know my name.

"Alex." I said deciding to use the male variation of my name.

"You heard him ladies!" Hugo screamed. "Treat him like one of ours!" With that he pushed me in the line of Templars. Some hands grabbed me and put me in the line with the other Templars. "So, our first destination ladies… Archery!"

With that the line started moving in a straight line going to the archery station. It looked to me as one of those preschooler's lines, but without the grabbing hands. I chuckled at that. After a minute or two we arrived at our destination.

"Listen up ladies!" Hugo said again. "You know how it goes, divide yourselves in groups. And for the newcomers or the dumb ass that forgot, you're divided in groups diving you skill level of this expertise! You're divide in four groups! Bad skill to the left, average skill in the middle and the best ones at the right. For the people who have never taken the test go to the farthest left. That is all!"

Like that, everyone scrambled around and I took the farthest left post. There was another person in front of us with the Templar Knights' armor. He had long light brown hair and blue eyes, with a white skin tone. He was a big man and quite tall, but looked gentle in some sense.

"Hello." The man in front of us said. "Allow me to present myself. My name is Mark and I'm one of the superiors around here. Now, all of you go take a bow and arrows and go to one of the archery stations."

After Mark finished, everyone started scattering around and grabbing the necessary materials. I did the same and got to the last vacant station.

"Looks like everyone's ready. Now you can just start shooting freely at the pace you like." Mark said.

I saw everyone getting in a stance for shooting. I looked at them and tried to remember the shooting stance in the tutorial. I looked at the people who were shooting and remembered how I was supposed to use it. I was getting in my stance when someone interrupted my train of thought.

"First time using a bow?" Asked the guy besides my station, intrigued. He had mid-length black hair and dark brown eyes and a very white skin tone. He was a tall man and quite muscular thought, like everyone in this headquarters.

"Yep." I told him looking at the bow.

"Hmm…" He said shooting the bow and hitting bull's eye. "Want help?" He asked me.

"Thanks, but no thanks." I told him, trying to pass off nicely. I already remembered how I was supposed to use it so I didn't want to bother the guy.

"I knew he was a snob!" Said the other man besides me. He was tall, but a little skinnier than the rest of the people here. He had short silver blonde hair with brown eyes and a much whiter skin tone than anyone here.

"You don't have to be so mean to him, Nigel." Said the dark haired man continuing his near perfect shooting.

"I told you he was going to be like this Dougal!" Nigel said, also shooting and hitting almost perfectly the target.

"You did." Dougal said. "But, he looks like the type that doesn't want to cause problems."

"Sure, look at him." Nigel said pointing at me with the bow. I instinctively ducked in case his hand _accidently_ slipped and shot and arrow. "He hasn't hit the target once!" He continued then shooting his target. "Talk about a smug person!" He shot and hit bull's eye.

"I haven't shot an arrow…" I said to him. He then looked at my pack of arrows and then looked a little ashamed, but not willing to admit he was wrong.

"Big difference. A slow poke." He said taunting me.

"I heard someone wasn't shooting!" Hugo said. "Whoever is this stupid asshole who thinks he can get away with this should better be prepared to face the consequences!"

I saw Nigel grinning out of satisfaction. Asshole.

I pointed my bow and did as my body remembered how to shoot. I pulled the bowstring and positioned myself. I shot the arrow and it hit bull's eye. I guess that was how I was supposed to do it.

"Wow." Said Dougal impressed. "Looks like we got a talented shooter here."

"Beginners' luck." Nigel said unimpressed.

I shot again, but this time three arrows without stopping and they all hit bull's eye, parting the arrows in half. Dougal clapped impressed. He had already finished shooting all his arrows, which all had hit the target in some way or another.

"You sure you are a beginner?" Asked Dougal.

"I am." I told him.

"You don't look like one." Dougal told me. "Looks like we got a prodigy here."

"A little bit of luck." Said Nigel, a little bit jealous. I laughed at that a bit. Nigel had also finished shooting all of his shots that like Dougal, all hit the target.

I continued to shoot repeated shooting and hitting bull's eye until the bundle they had given me was in half. I stopped for a moment so I could rest my arms. I put the bow down and stretched my arms. I felt like the exercise I had done these past days in dream land was starting to get me some muscle. I didn't know if I should feel happy about this or sad that I gained some muscle so easily.

I looked around me and saw that some of the already finished Templars were surrounding the area looking at me shooting. I smiled at this and continued until all my stack was done. All of them hitting bull's eye and almost all of them parted in two in the ground.

"Impressive." Said Mark. I put my bow and saw that practically everybody in the newcomer's class surrounding where I was, all of them impressed by my bow skills.

"Did you see that?" Someone in the crowd of Templar's said.

"All of them hit bull's eye!" Another one said shocked.

"You lied to me, didn't you?" Dougal said teasing me.

"About what?" I asked him. My arms where starting to feel a little bit sore, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"You can't be a beginner." Nigel said, finishing Dougal's train of thought.

"I told you already, I have never touched a bow in my life." I told him.

"You don't have to hide it." Dougal said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder. "There's no way _that _was beginner's luck and lucky shots." He said pointing with his other arms my target.

"Where did you learn to shoot like that?" Mark asked intrigued.

"I only got thought. iIt wasn't even a minute the lesson about the bow. But, I never had a chance to see if I knew how to shoot." I told him, alternating the truth. I wasn't going to say I was sort of brainwashed with the ability from this old civilization that where gods. No way.

"Time's up!" Screamed Hugo. "Time for the next exam!"

* * *

I originally thought that this was a physical examination. I couldn't have been wronger...

"Checkmate." Said a Templar.

"Do I really have to play chess?" I asked James. He looked at me and nodded.

"What, you don't know how to play?" Nigel said taunting me. I sighed.

"I do know how to play, but I'm finding this pretty illogical. Look, I'm not really informed about all this military training stuff, but I don't think that playing chess is necessary _useful_ in this field. Maybe for a scholar."

"How does this not have relation to the military? It's tactics we are talking about." An unrecognizable voice said. I glanced at the new man. He was bald and had two scars on his head. He had a white skin tone and brown eyes. He was wearing a different armor than most people around here. It was a grey tunic with the Templar's cross and a cape. He wore chain-mail beneath his tunic and exposed areas. Also, he had some steel boots and metal gauntlets. He had a Templar Knight behind him as a guard. He looked familiar…

"Robert, what a surprise…" Said Basilisk. That name ringed a bell for some reason… "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Nothing much. Like always, I wanted to supervise the examinations like every year." Robert said.

"Did you bring your _lovely_ companion?" Basilisk asked.

"I did. Why did you wanted to know? He's behind me right now if you wish to know." Robert said.

Wait… Is this Robert de Sable?

"Hey Dougal." I whispered to Dougal. "Is that Robert de Sable?" I asked him.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Dougal answered.

Damn… "Nothing." I said, shrugging it off.

"Anyways, do you wish to participate like you always do?" Basilisk asked Robert.

"Yes." Robert said. After he said he went to the opposite direction with his personal guard, probably being Maria, and sat down waiting for them to put someone to play with him.

Oh… the joy!

* * *

"Do I really have to play against him?" I asked James. He nodded.

"You have to get first place in everything." James said.

"Remind me when I win later to prepare your death bed." I told him.

"That will probably be never." James said smugly.

"Yeah, whatever makes you sleep at night." I told him with a smirk.

"I'm not usually the pessimistic one Alex, but I have to agree here with James." Said Mark.

"Why?" I told him.

"I don't know how much you know about Robert. But, he's a renowned strategist and one of the best one in his field around the area." Mark said.

"Really?" I asked. I didn't even remembered a lot about Robert and his story. But, I _had_ to win this.

"This will be great." Nigel said with a smirk. "There's no way you're going to win this."

"Shut it." I told him.

"Learn to accept your fate, Alex." Said Dougal winking at me.

"No way. I'm not doing these test again in my life." I told him seriously.

I got up and sat down at the table in the middle of the room. I was currently in the finals against Robert. I had always considered myself a mediocre chess player, but it looked like my luck and determination today were quite high making me arrive to the finals. Also, the fact that half the people here had never seen a chess board, but I prefer to think it was my skill.

"I didn't expect you to arrive to the finals." Said Robert.

"Me neither." I told him quite honestly. It was honestly depressing the level of chess that most people played here. Some people were even inventing moves like "retreat", "reinforcements", "food poisoning", "plague", "low provisions" and my favorite one of all of them "resurrecting all my pieces." And that was only the tip of the ice berg.

"Not confident about your skill level." Robert said, probably thinking about using this information against me.

"Maybe." I told him. "But there's a difference between us today. And that's because I need to win." I said determinedly.

"We'll see about that." Robert said with a smirk.

We started playing and in about four turns I noticed something. First, Maria cheered every damn move that Robert did and that had to stop. Secondly, everyone was cheering for Robert. It even looked like there was a personal cheer leading squad for him. And lastly, Robert wasn't that good at chess as everyone here believed.

How did I reach to the last conclusion? Well… The guy didn't even fucking try to defend any piece! He left his damn king in the middle of the battlefield unprotected! And he let that his queen got eaten in the third turn by a pawn!

"Check." I said sighing. I was just disappointed.

"No way…" Robert said like it was the end of the world.

"I demand a rematch!" Said Maria in her fake man voice. "There is no way this is possible!"

"Yeah!" Everyone in the crowd said in unison.

"Do you accept the rematch, Alex?" Said the referee as the crowd was booing me.

"Sure." I said. The crowd stopped booing and then Robert's cheer leading team started singing their chorus.

I don't know how the Assassins haven't killed the Templars yet…

We started another match and this time, Robert did a better job. He didn't put his king in the middle of the battlefield or his queen besides the mass quantities of pawns. Until, his tenth turn. I didn't even know someone who put his king right in front of a tower, diagonal to a bishop, in the exact position for the horse to eat his kind and a queen close enough to slaughter him in any way he could move. And, he did this himself!

"I demand a rematch…" Robert said.

"Rematch!" Everyone screamed. I sighed again.

"Let it be." I told the referee. He also looked at Robert with some shame. I made him come close to me. "Does this always happen?" I asked him. He nodded sadly.

"A rematch it is!" The referee said.

We played again. If I thought the last matches were bad, I have never been wronger in my whole life. I mass massacred every piece he had. I left the king cornered and surrounded by death. And the worst part of it all... he had never even eaten a piece of mine.

"I…" Robert started, but before he could even think of continuing what he said, I stopped him.

"Robert, you suck at chess." I told him flat-out. "I can honestly say that you are one of the worst chess players I've seen."

"You used witchcraft!" Said Maria, trying to defend Robert.

"Yeah…" Half of the crowd said.

"I wish I did." I told Maria, sighing. "I even had psychological warfare prepared for this occasion. All the taunts and tricks I had thought for this and… this was too bad, I would even argue calling what he played was chess today."

I could hear in the background the cheer leading squad crying and singing sad ballads.

"I demand a rematch." Robert said.

"There's just no way." I told him.

"You…" He started.

"Did you not see what you did wrong? Look at that move remember when you put your queen in front of all my pawns! Or when you kamikaze yourself and didn't even move another piece than the king! Or best yet, didn't even attacking any of my pieces! I even put my queen in front of all your pawns and didn't even noticed it for Christ's sake! And you practically sheltered it surrounding it will all your pieces and making it one of yours! Or when I put my king besides your tower so you would at least checked once, but you know what you did? You put your queen besides the king!" I started ranting. The referee was nodding at everything I said.

"Oh, and that's only the beginning! I guaranty you that even the people with all their "resurrection attack" played better than you." I told him.

"I…" Robert started. "Surrender." With that he ran away not turning back even once with some sort of sobbing sound. Maria glared at me under her helmet and ran chasing after Robert.

"I have never taught I would see the day where Robert surrendered and cried." Said Basilisk, trying to contain his smile of his face.

"I know…" Said James also happily. He looked at me and remembered the bet, but it looked like me betting Robert was the best thing that has happened in a long time here.

"You my friend…" The referee said to me. "Will be my best friend! I have never seen such a gratifying thing in my life!" I nodded to him. I got up and went to whatever was the last exam.

* * *

I figured this was the last test. I mean, they are Knight Templars so it was quite obvious that we would be fighting each other. We were divided in the same groups from the beginning and then there was the finals against the best of each class.

I honestly thought this was the dead end for me and winning. But, it looks like I only had to battle the best in the newcomer class and I would be put in the semifinals. It was a prize for winning the last two matches.

"You know James…" I started. "Does that bet really need to be followed?" I asked him. We were currently waiting for the last match of the newcomer class before mine. All the other classes where already done and had all their winners. It was currently a match between Dougal and Nigel.

"Yes." James said watching the match.

"But, aren't we all winners?" I asked lamely.

"There's only one winner." Said Hugo besides me. I sighed.

"And the winner is… Dougal!" The referee said. The crowd cheered.

"Take that Nigel!" I said to him. He looked at me with a painful, sad and disappointed look. "I mean… I will avenge you Nigel!"

"We'll see about that." Taunted Dougal. I got into the ring and they asked me what type of sword weapon I wanted and I asked for a sword. I don't exactly knew a lot of the differences between them, so might as well go by simplicity.

"So…" I asked the referee. He was the same guy from before. "How does this exactly work like?" Everyone around the arena looked at me.

"You weren't paying attention?" The referee asked shocked.

"Maybe…" I said, not thinking that everyone would look at me like an idiot.

"Well… To put it easily you win if you "kill" your opponent." The referee said trying to explain to me.

"I think I get it." I told him.

"I hope you lose Alex!" Nigel screamed.

"Yeah… I will avenge you all right." I told him.

"And the match begins!" Said the referee.

"Is this the first time with a sword also?" Asked Dougal, waiting for an opening. I don't get why he hadn't attacked me yet because I was full of them.

"I only swung a sword once, if that counts."

"It doesn't." With that he charged at me.

I didn't know how to react so I just ran. Dougal, probably surprised by this ran after me. After a minute of running and me getting tired I decided to do like one of the Torero's move. I stopped and put out my invisible cape. Dougal passed right by me and my invisible cape.

"Ole!" I said. Dougal stopped and noticed where I was.

"Interesting tactics…" He said with a sadistic grin on his mouth. I was going to use my sword and try to fight but I noticed there was no sword. I looked around and noticed it was at the other side of the arena.

"Ha ha ha…" I said.

I turned around and went for my sword. I picked it up and rolled for style points. Look like those style points saved my life, because Dougal had swung his sword where my head was. I rolled a bit more and got up and in a stance.

"Finally…" Dougal said with a sadistic grin as he charged against me.

"Run Alex!" Said Mark.

I wasn't an expert in fighting, but I would guess that Marks _recommendation_ was quite a good one. I ran a bit more with my sword this time, but as I was doing my second lap, I tripped against the imaginary pebble. I fell down and I could see the sadistic smile of Dougal as he got closer to me.

Before he could swing, my body reacted involuntary and hit him with the sword between the legs. I could see how his face changed of colors as he fell to the ground. I got up and away from him.

"I think…" The referee said a bit unsure. "That we have a winner."

I looked at everyone in the crowd and saw their painful expressions.

"Go get a doctor!" Said Mark in a hurry. "We don't want Dougal to end up without his _honor_!"

All the crowd cheered and got five doctors. Everyone was saying there respects to Dougal.

"We can now continue to the semifinals…" The referee said. "It's the newcomer class best against worst class winner!"

Some guy came to the ring and whispered to the referee he nodded at him and the guy left the ring.

"It looks like newcomer's class wins by default!" Said the referee. I guess the guy who entered surrendered, wanting to keep his manhood untouched. "We will continue with the average class against professional class winners."

I got out of the ring and noticed a pair of people going in the ring.

"You sure did avenge me." Nigel said.

"I over did it a bit by accident." I said.

"You sure did…" Nigel said.

"The poor man will probably end up without his _pride_ and _joy_." Hugo said to me.

"No way. I didn't even hit him that hard." I told him. They all glared at me. "I mean… My sincerest condolences."

"We have a winner!" Said the referee. It looked like the winner was the professional class. Didn't surprise me. "And now we shall begin with the finals."

I got into the ring and tried to recall all the moves the strange tutorial had thought me when I noticed my opposing faction, Maria…

"This is fucking rigged…" I mumbled.

"And the final match starts now."

I have never seen a human being run faster with so much armor in my life and so angry at the same time. I put up my sword and swung. The woman did some sort of maneuver and moved out of my path and right behind me. I turned around as quickly as I could and blocked. It looked like it worked, for a second, because the woman threw me to the ground, hitting both my knees. I did what I thought was a good idea and hit Maria between the legs with the sword.

But… she didn't have manhood. I remembered that as she put the sword against my throat.

"I win." She said smugly.

"And we have a winner!" Said the referee.

I got up and out of the ring. I sighed. I knew it was going to end up like this.

"Don't be sad…" Said Mark.

"I'm not sad. I'm irritated. I have to do this damn exam again!" I told him. James laughed smugly because of this. "Another one of this laughs James and I swear that you'll end up like Dougal…" With that he shut up.

"That hurt even my _pride_." Hugo said.

"I sure hope it did."

* * *

The next day passed fast, Dougal seemed to have his _manliness_ fine. Dougal and Nigel were undercover agents by the looks of it. They were some kind of supervisors, taking the test to see if everything was under control. In the end, they were Templar Knights, go figure.

Robert and Maria had left after the examination, but not before rubbing it all over the fact that they won against me. Also, Richard the Lionheart had watched all the examination had praised my overall skill level and gave me a nickname, Alex the Nutcracker. Quite the name if you ask me…

There was no peace and quiet. Nigel, Hugo, Mark, Dougal and James entered my room as they pleased, they didn't let me sleep in peace and dragged me out to train with them. I wasn't even in the mood to train, so I just watched other people or played chess.

Everything was fine until the beginning of the fifth day on my stay here. There was a trumpet playing at midnight. I was sleeping soundly until this demon sound wake me up. I got up and went outside the room and went too directly to the origin of this sound. I saw the guy playing the trumpet and took it out of his hand and threw it on the ground.

"Quiet." I said in a menacing voice to the poor guy. He looked scared.

"Don't hit him, _Nutcracker_." Said Dougal. "You don't want him to end up like me."

"Very funny." I told him sarcastically. "But, I _need _my sleep. And I don't people playing a damn trumpet at midnight bothering my sleeping time. So, unless this guy has a reason to be playing the trumpet at these hell forsaken hours, I have to say that he has no reason to be bothering me and my beauty sleep."

"Is this your first time in a military base?" Asked Nigel. "Looks like you're too dumb to realize that this is an emergency signal."

"An emergency signal? This is more like a torture device." I told him.

"Ladies!" Screamed Hugo at everyone. It looked like almost everyone was down here currently. "We have received news that an Assassin is coming to Tyre!"

"And why the fuck you wake me up!?" I screamed at Hugo.

"Looks like you aren't a morning person…"James said sarcastically.

"What gave it away?" I said mockingly.

"Well ladies and _Nutcracker _we are in orders to patrol the area making sure the assassin doesn't enter the area!" Hugo said. Still not related to me… "So all people on midday duty must not let the assassin enter under any conditions! Am I clear?"

"Yes sir!" Almost everyone screamed in unison.

"That is all, now scram!" Hugo screamed. I glared at him and went back to sleep in my comfy bed.

* * *

It was afternoon and Tyre was under heavy surveillance. I was currently walking around the town because they had kicked me out of the base for top secret matters.

So… I was just leisurely walking down the streets near the docks when I noticed some dead Templar bodies and some fighting sounds near me.

I looked up at the boat to my left and saw Altair fighting some Templars. He then got off the both, fought more Templars on the dock and got on a ship. I then saw Adha walking past Altair, who for some reason was still on his boat, and got into another boat, while a Templar escorted her.

I looked at the boat were they carried Adha and noticed it was a Templar boat with Basilisk inside.

"Altair!" Adha screamed with tears in her eyes.

"Adha!" Altair screamed madly. "Basilisk! Where are you taking her?" Altair demanded madly.

This reminds me of a soap-opera so much…

"You will find out soon enough, Assassin…" Basilisk said. He got to another ship besides that one that he was in with Adha and the Templar. Altair had got off his boat, fought some Templars in the docks and into the boat that was previously occupied by Adha and Basilisk that was full of Templars. He killed all of them and got onto another boat.

As Altair went off the boat, I got in the boat and toke one of the dead's soldiers bows and arrows. I followed the last ship I saw him in and saw he was with Basilisk.

"So we meet again! This time, it _will_ be our last encounter!" Basilisk said ready to battle Altair.

"Damn you, Basilisk." Altair said, panting a little. Probably a little tired of all the Templar killing he had done. "Come now, let's get this over with!" Altair then glanced and saw that Adha was in another boat and started to fight.

Too many boats…

Altair then started dodging Basilisk's swings and jumping behind him, hitting an opens spot of his armor. Altair repeated this process around two times more when Basilisk looked like he was almost dead. Altair was about to deal the killing blow when I did something involuntarily. I pointed my bow, right besides where Altair's head was and shot. He, startled, dodged the arrow and couldn't kill Basilisk anymore, paying attention to Adha and her current situation.

"Ha, ha…"Basilisk said, almost dead. "This maybe not our last encounter…" He got off his boat and into mine, besides me.

"Altair!" Screamed Adha. I looked at Adha and saw that there was this flaming boat passing through between Altair's boat and Adha's one.

"Adha!" Altair said. Altair had to jump off the boat and swim, because the flaming ship had set fire to his own one.

I grabbed Basilisk and pulled him off the ships and into the dock, in case our ship got on fire. I saw Altair looking at the Templar's boat where Adha was, as it was going away.

"I'll find you, Adha!" He screamed to the boat that was drifting away in the sunset. Like so, he turned around and went away before anymore Templars could arrive, hiding in the shadows.

"Wow… Is it weird I find this to mushy for my liking, Basilisk?" I asked the half-dead man. "Looks like you got some cuts and bruises, old man." With that I called a doctor and waited to see what I was supposed to do.

* * *

After taking Basilisk to the doctor, I had nothing left to do. I said my goodbyes and grabbed my stuff. I was going to travel or some other plan until I maybe woke up, when I started feeling dizzy. I stopped a moment and leaned against a wall so I wouldn't fall down and hit the floor. I then felt my eyes closing themselves and everything went black.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the nexus again. I had all my stuff like last time and I was alone this time, no Juno bitch. I looked around and saw that there was some sort of replica of my room, without the walls and some necessary "rooms" like a kitchen, my bathroom and my video game room.

I was quite confused. I waited a minute or so to see if Juno was going to appear out of nowhere like last time, but she never did...

I waited to see if there was a message she sent me, but either she didn't send one or the signal was bad in the nexus.

I guess I was free to do whatever I wanted… So I grabbed the controller and sat down on the sofa, waiting to see if something happened.

I suppose I could play some games until whatever event that was bound to happen started...

* * *

**A/N: I swear that every time I plan to do a chapter it ends up longer than I think it will be...**

**Anyways, the story is starting to go forward. Lots of progress done in this chapter. Next time will probably be the meeting and the start of Assassins Creed 1 (I don't know if it's called one or not, but I guess it's better to call it like that in case someone gets confused...) and some interesting turns of events...**

**Thanks for all the support! Until next time...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed. Anyways, hope you enjoy...**

* * *

At first, I thought my visit to the Nexus was going to be a short one. But, I had been in the Nexus for almost two days. I was starting to doubt I was going to leave this place any day...

"I think I'm going to either become crazy or get used to it…" I mumbled to myself.

This was not the first time I was doing this either. I had started to talk to myself and sending very _nice _messages to Juno, _thanking_ her about everything. I was sure she _liked_ them.

I had played games none stop these, almost two days. I was first thankful for modern technology again. I was pleasantly surprised while going to the bathroom. Maybe, if there were some walls I would have felt better, but I wasn't that picky, sometimes. I mean, you can't blame me not liking to go to the bathroom or a shower in the wide public.

I used the microwave so many times and thanked whomever invented it and the refrigerator. For some reason the refrigerator had all the ingredients I needed to cook any meal I ever desired to eat. I decided not to question the logistic to this.

"I once read that if someone didn't see blue in three days, they start to become delirious. I wonder if it's true… It's not like there's not blue here. But, I'm starting to become crazy, right Bob?" I said to my new imaginary friend. I could hear his imaginary nods somewhere.

"How long do you think this is going to continue, Bob? A month? A year? An eternity?" I asked Bob. "No answer Bob? I guess I should have expected this." I said.

I closed my eyes to relax and maybe gain some sanity. I opened them and light shone all around and I felt like I was sitting on something for some reason.

"My eyes!" I screamed and closed my eyes.

"Are you okay stranger?" Someone asked me.

"No, Bob, I'm not fine! My eyes are burning!" I told him.

Wait… Bob didn't talk.

"Bob?" The same stranger's voice said, repeating the word that probably sounded foreigner to him. "What is this Bob?"

"Did I finally become crazy?" I asked myself out loud.

"I don't know. Where you not crazy before?" The voice said.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw I was in a public plaza. People were starting to surround me and I was sitting on a bench. I looked at myself and noticed I wasn't in my pajamas, which I had used in the Nexus space and I was currently in my red wine Assassin's garbs. I looked up and noticed there was a sky. A sky!

I got up and looked at the people again. It looked like all of them were wearing the same Middle Eastern clothing as I had seen the last time.

"Where am I?" I asked the people in general.

"In Jerusalem…" Said the voice from before. "You sure you're alright and not crazy? Maybe we should send you to Garnier in Acre…"

"No I'm fine!" I told him. "And can you tell me what year it is?" I asked him nicely.

"Early 1991…" The person said. He looked doubtful to answer this question, worried that I was really crazy.

"Thanks…" I said and with that I left. I felt some weight on my back and I guessed it was my backpack. I practically ran, going away of the crowd that thought I was a lunatic. I got to another street were people didn't look at me weirdly.

I heard the beep that a new message had come. Everyone around looked afraid as to what was the sound and where was it coming from. I guess I should put it in silence later. I went to a desolate street and toke out my cellphone.

_From: 01001010010101010100111001001111_

_Thanks for all the messages. Truly, I simply loved them. More the one about how I was a bitch and the nice lady my mother must be. I'm sure I will tell her that when I see her next time. _

_Anyways, it looks like you finally got out of the Nexus. You must be wondering why you were there so long. You can keep wondering. Just like how I wonder your stupidity._

_Anyways, for the frailness of you weak human mind and small term memory you must have, you're in the beginning of the "game" you play, to be specific six hours before the beginning of it. I mean, you could call it that way for your small understanding and lack of comprehension._

_I wish you all the worst and I hope you never see the light of day again…_

"Wow…" I mumbled to myself as I put back my cellphone. "Such friendliness… At least get you information right. I came prepared. Played almost all the game when I was in the Nexus…"

I got out of the alleyway. And I guess my next stop was Solomon's temple…

* * *

I had never though it would take so long to arrive to the damn temple. It took a little longer than six hours. How I failed so much locating one of the most iconic touristic places in Jerusalem is still a wonder. I would blame it on the bad directions people gave me, but it would be a lie.

I entered the temple by the main entrance and went to the way were I thought were. I somehow managed to get into an old mine-shaft part in the temple. It was probably just luck or my bad sense of direction, probably the latter.

I started walking down the mine-shaft until I felt something hit my foot and almost trip. I looked down and saw a dead body, an old man to be more specific.

"An old man and a weird mine-shaft. Check." I said. It looked like I was a little bit late, but I was right on track.

I jumped to the wooden beam and then to the next one. Then I hit the floor. How I did it? I had no idea but I was glad I didn't fall and did fell to the ground, probably killing me. I did it again, not falling again and thanked whomever was protecting me. I climbed the later and arrived up. I saw another dead body, this time a Templar.

Umm… Maybe I was a little too late?

"Hold Templars! You're not the only ones with business here." Said a similar voice.

I went through the doorway and peaked a little bit on the ledge. There were eight men down on the lower level, three of them being Assassins and the other five being Templars.

"Ah! Well, this explains my missing man." Said another voice, with a French accent. It sounded like Robert's voice. "And what is it you want?"

I saw as one of the hooded figures started getting closer to Robert, who was quite distinguishable being bald and all.

I immediately recognized this scene and started going down the ladder as fast as I could.

"Blood." Altair said in a cocky tone.

"No! No!" I heard Malik screaming, trying to grab Altair and stopping him and probably failing miserably.

"You know not the things in which you meddle, Assassin." I heard some struggle, probably Robert grabbing Altair. "I spare you only so you may return to your master and deliver a message. The holy land is lost to him and his. He should flee now that he has the chance. Stay, and all of you will day." With that I heard someone being thrown and rubble falling down.

By the moment I had finished descending the ladders the battle had started.

"Men! To arms! Kill the Assassins!" Robert said. With that they all unsheathed their swords.

I was in the dilemma. I had never in my life, seen a battle from this close. Maybe, that's why I was in a little of a shock when I saw them fighting and real blood coming out from their bodies when they slashed them. I wasn't even paying attention to the battle itself.

This was no dream… This is _real life!_

"Look! They brought a back-up!" I heard one of the Templar said. They all turned around and stopped all the battling going on and looked at me.

I looked more specifically and saw a Templar corpse on the ground. Both Assassins were panting a lot and had few gashes, but nothing that looked serious. The Templars were practically intact, except for one.

The all looked at me were my eyes where, waiting to see my move.

"Hi?" I said uncertainly. I was quite scared at the moment. I could see how the all looked at me like I was an idiot. It's not my fault…

"Attack the new Assassin!" A Templar said. With that he ran straight to me.

I was quite afraid, never actually being in a real fight for my life. I pulled out my sword and slashed the guy on the chest. I could see the panic in the guy's eyes as he saw blood pouring out of his chest like a waterfall. He then fainted, probably because blood loss, maybe not dead, but surely close.

The three remaining Templars looked at me perplexed as too how I kill one of theirs. The Assassins looking more and more tired by the minute, not carrying about my actions.

I saw as another Templar come at me.

"Is there no way we can talk this out?" He started coming closer and closer with a maniac grin. "I guess not."

He started swinging madly, going practically berserk. I dodged most of them, by my surprise, but still managed to get some slashes here and there. When he finally looked tired, I took my sword and slashed him anywhere I could. I managed to hit him three times and he fainted from blood loss.

I looked again at the other battle on the other side of the room and saw that Kadar was currently lying on the ground, still breathing but losing a lot of blood, and Malik who was almost fainting from exhaustion fighting Robert. He had probably killed the other Templar.

I saw as he looked manically at _The Ark of The Covenant_, as he called it earlier, from my recollection of the game. He dashed forward to it and grabbed it not looking back. As he did so, Robert, slashed his left arm and it was bleeding_ a lot._

Malik was running for it, not looking back. While he did this, I got behind Robert, who was distracted, and stabbed him in the back close to the heart. I took out the blade and he looked at me, bewildered at the turn of events.

"Huh?" He chuckled as he put his hand close to the heart, stopping the blood from flowing. "I wasn't quite expecting that. But, I'm not going to die today!" With that he pushed me, making me fall on my ass and ran towards the escape exit.

I looked at where Malik had run and saw him on the ground panting. "Thanks for the help stranger…" He said, probably thinking he was about to die. I looked at where his brother was and saw that he was still breathing in a weird pattern, but still losing a lot of blood. He had a large cut on his torso.

I got up and got close to where Kadar was. I then opened my backpack and looked for my first aid kit.

"Hey… I know we just met and that. But, can you give me a hand?" I said without thinking, as I started to take of Kadar's shirt.

"I mean, my other hand is bleeding so I guess I can only give you a hand now." Malik said as he started getting up from him position and sitting down in front of me.

"Oops… I would say I'm sorry but I'm currently more concentrated on this." I told him. "I'll do what I can for your hand in a moment."

I started cleaning out the blood with Kadar's shirt cleanest side. I was trying to remember exactly what they did in the medical TV shows and dramas. I hope they didn't fail me now.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Malik asked me.

"A little bit…" I admitted. "Is there water nearby?" I asked him. He got up and grabbed a bottle of water that was nearby. I proceeded to clean the guy with it and leaving some of it to Malik.

I then applied some alcohol on the wound to disinfect it and because I remembered it was something like this is what I was supposed to do.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Malik asked. "You look like a novice."

"Shut it, and clean your wound with water." I told him pointing at the water. He just nodded.

"And what is it you're putting on him?" He asked curiously.

"Alcohol." I told him, as I finished cleaning the wound with the Alcohol. There was a lot left for Malik.

"Alcohol?" He asked like I was an idiot. "Are you sure that works?"

"I'm not sure of anything." I told him honestly. "But, I'm in a problem now." I told him as I threw him the alcohol with the cotton.

"What problem?" He asked.

"I think this is the part where I'm supposed to sew his wound." I told him. "But, I'm not sewing anyone."

"I would sew him up, but as you can see." He pointed at his hand.

"Yeah, I noticed that." I told him annoyed. "I think I can cover him up also. You should look if there's more water nearby." I was trying to recall every little bit I knew about this.

I started banding up his torso. When I finished I ripped a part of his shirt, where it was somewhat clean and tied it around his torso.

"I think I'm done." I told him. I looked at him and he had brought more water. "Maybe I should check if he's breathing…" I said.

"You think?" Malik said annoyed.

"Yeah, I think. Thank you very much." I looked and noticed his breathing was starting to stabilize and he was just about to regain consciousness.

"Where am I?" Kadar asked. He stayed still but he looked tired. I gave him the water and he started drinking it.

"Alive, but not thanks to Altair." Malik said venomously. I then got up and started wrapping Malik's wound.

"Well, look at the bright side." I told both of them they both looked at me. "Your both alive and you're not going to end armless." I said grinning.

"Who knows about that?" Malik said, grimly. "I thought you said you didn't exactly now what you're doing."

"So, I'm almost about to die?" Kadar said, almost to tears.

I punched Malik's gut. "See what you did?"

"Ouch…" Malik said.

"Everything hurts…" Kadar said, whining. "Am I really going to die?"

"You're not." I told him calmly. "And about the pain give me a minute." I finished wrapping Malik's arm and cut out a piece of his robes and tied it around his arm.

I got up and looked in my bag for some pain killers.

"How old where you again?" I asked Kadar.

"Why do you need to know that?" Malik said meanly. I glared at him.

"I know what I'm doing." I told him. "Now spit it."

"Um… I don't know about the spitting thing. But, I'm twenty two currently." He said.

"Weight?" I asked him.

"What does this have to do…?" Malik start it.

"Shut it." I told him as I made a motion so Malik shut up. "Continue."

"A hundred and fifty pounds." Kadar said.

"I still don't see how this is useful for anything…" Malik said grumbling.

"Congratulations, you're not overweight." I told him, not like he looked to be overweight anyways. "Take this." I said handing him the pills. "And swallow it with water and it will start to hurt less." I told him.

"How can I believe this is not poison?" He asked me, a little scared for his life.

"Dude, did you seriously not get I just basically saved your life. And now, you're bitching about how I might kill you. Where's the logic in that?" I told him

"Right." He then swallowed the pills.

"Does your arm hurt, Malik?" I asked him.

"What do you think?" Malik said.

"I guess that's a no." I said as I started to look for the pills. "Age and weight?"

"Is this seriously necessary?" Malik asked me.

"Yes, age and weight?" I asked him again. He sighed.

"Twenty six year old and a hundred and sixty pounds." He said.

"And sex?" I asked him. He glared at me.

"Really?" Malik said.

"I mean, you complain too much so you kind of look like a girl in her period." I told him as I handed him his pills. He glared at me as he swallowed the pills. I could Kadar trying to contain his laughter.

"I guess that's it for me." I told them as I started grabbing my stuff. "Did the good dead of the year right here." I told them. I looked at both of the bodies I thought I killed but they were both breathing steadily, probably okay by now if they hadn't died. I did the same thing I had done for the two brothers before, but more quickly. That probably would save their lives.

"What do you mean with that?" Malik asked perplexed.

"That means, bye." I told him as I put my backpack on my back. As I started walking I felt a hand grab my shoulder. "What, want me to kiss you goodbye?"

"You can't leave." Malik said, this time not as a joke.

"Why's that?" I asked him honestly. I didn't expect these turns of events.

"You know too much. I have to take you to Al Mualim to see what we will do about this." He said completely serious.

"Very funny." I told him. "Now let me go." I told him nicely.

"No." Malik said firmly.

"Is this for real?" I asked him.

"Yes, now let's go. Kadar get up." Malik said, I heard Kadar grunting as he got up.

"This must be a joke." I told him, smiling. "You just want to tease with me, right?" I said punching his gut. He never smiled. No smiling is bad sign.

"Kadar you better get up immediately. We must make haste going to Masyaf!" Malik said.

"Yes, brother." Kadar said getting up. "Whatever you gave me worked. I don't feel a thing." Kadar said.

"Great for you." I told him sarcastically. "Why don't you repay me by telling your brother to let go of me, huh?"

"Not a chance." Kadar said as he started to stretch. I didn't know if it was a good idea.

"You know, maybe you shouldn't move around so much." I told Kadar. He looked at me and then it took him like five seconds to understand what I meant.

"Kadar, grab The Ark of the Covenant and let's get out of here before Robert de Sable comes back." With that, Malik threw me on his fine shoulder and started walking around.

"Wait, you're not going to seriously take me like this, right?" I asked Malik. He said nothing. "This is no way of treating your savior. Seriously let me down." More silence. "Are we going to play this game?" I sighed.

"I'll carry you like this, until I trust you won't run away." Malik said. "I will not disappoint the Master and let you escape."

"But, like a potato bag? Not even bridal style?" I asked him seriously.

"Why are you complaining so much? You're the one that looks like a woman now." Malik said thinking he said the funniest joke ever.

Both the brothers laughed. "Good one brother!" Kadar said. "But there's no way he's a woman!"

I fucking _hate_ this time period. I truly hate it…

* * *

The trip to Masyaf only took two day and a third. We traveled a lot in a day, barely stopping and taking any sort of rest. This period of time made my thoughts clearer.

First of all, this was no dream. I didn't know if I was in a game or this was the past and all the Templar versus Assassin jumbo in the games was actually real. Or this was an alternate universe. I had still yet to discover which of these theories the correct one was.

Secondly, I could for some reason change the outcome of stuff. I had looked up when I was in the Nexus about the prequel of the first game, and it looks like Basilisk was supposed to die. And here, I was quite sure Malik was supposed to end armless and Kadar dead. And none of both those things were true, currently.

And lastly, I fucking despise this time period. I hadn't actually thought about it much, but now I notice how shitty this time was. Lacking all the personal hygiene, technology and knowledge. Travelling sucked also.

And the thing I hated the most about everything, was the fact that everyone assumed I was male. At first thought it was funny, but now I noticed that anyone I had encountered automatically classified me as male. Probably because I was wearing pants and no one had yet to see my face, because I had the hood on so I wouldn't get a sun tan. But, that still had yet to explain my feminine voice, probably thought I was going through puberty.

We had finally arrived at Masyaf after the two days and a third. Distinct from my last travel, this time I had actually didn't interact with my travelling companions. I was too tired and I was thinking about every time I could about everything.

"You know, you're quite the good hostage." Malik told me, as it was some sort of praise. As we got closer to Masyaf.

"Thanks, I guess." I told him. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, for one you don't even try to escape and…" Malik said, starting to think about another reason. "Just that, but it still makes you a good hostage."

"I would have escaped, but you see I'm not quite used to physical activities. My body hurts too much to even thinking about escaping." I told him.

"You're the best hostage ever, anyways." Said Kadar as it was some sort of praise. They started getting of their horses and leaving them near the stables. Malik sort of glared at one of the horses for some reason.

"Do I really have to get off?" I asked both of them, they both looked at me oddly.

"Yes, you do. If you don't you may try to escape." Malik said. Kadar nodded at what his brother said.

"But…" I started. "I'm going to be honest with you both. I don't feel my legs."

Both of them laugh. "Don't worry, when you get off of the horse, you'll feel them again." Kadar said, trying to act like his talking out of experience.

"No. I'm serious. I just don't feel them. I don't even think I can raise them." They both looked at me oddly, still thinking I was joking.

"Get of the horse now." Malik ordered, it looked like his patience was wearing thin.

I sighed. I used my arms to get off and when I hit the ground with my legs, they didn't react and fell. Well, at least there was one of those conveniently placed hay stacks, so I didn't hit myself hard and landed softly. Both of the brothers started laughing uncontrollably.

"I can't get up." I told them as I was blushing from the embarrassment.

"Did you see that brother?" Kadar said laughing.

"This is too much!" Malik was also laughing.

I started trying to move my legs and I sort of started feeling them. "Oh my god! My legs! I feel them!" I told them.

"Yes, you do." Kadar said. "Do you feel your legs now?" He asked, he had stopped laughing now.

"Somewhat." As I said that, I got up and for some reason I could move my legs, but I still couldn't feel them. "I guess this will have to do."

We started walking into the village and started ascending the mountain. I saw that some Assassins came to Malik and talked to him briefly and then they went running up, probably asking about the mission and myself.

I was panting heavily as we were halfway up the mountain.

"Wait." I told both of them. They looked at me, both of them looked like their patience was running up.

"You're too slow." Kadar said bluntly.

"Well…" I said between pants. "If you… would kindly… be nice… and took my… backpack, it would… help." With that I gave him my backpack and he took it and put it on his back.

"Wow, it's heavy!" Kadar said to his brother happily. "What are you carrying here, rocks?"

"I'm carrying… everything important… to survive…" I said continuing panting. We were almost at the fortress by the looks of it. We were in the end of the town part.

"Someone as weak as you shouldn't be carrying so many stuff. You barely look like you can kill a fly." Malik said bothering me. I would have glared at him, but that would require too much effort. He and Kadar were laughing at this.

We entered the fort. An Assassin probably asked Malik about the almost dead guest, going up the mountain and the mission. The Assassin then let us go through. We entered the castle and then another Assassin came and to talk with Malik, he gave him The Ark of the Covenant and he proceeded to take us to the second floor.

I was almost dead by this point. And none of this Assassins showed any hospitality to their _guest_ by giving them water. I would recommend the Templars' holds as a vacation spot any day.

As we started getting closer to where Al Mualim was I could hear what they were saying.

"This was not what I expected. We'll need to mount another force." I heard an old voice said. Probably being Al Mualim.

"I sweat to you I'll find him. I'll go and…" Altair started with excuses.

"No! You'll do nothing. You've done enough. Where are Malik and Kadar?" Al Mualim said. I think I'm finding it funny that Al Mualim had seen us and everything and we were here stationed, waiting until the most appropriate moment, probably to make sure there was more drama.

"Dead." Altair said grimly. With that Kadar and Malik pushed me and we entered drama territory.

"No!" Malik said. He wasn't bloody like the in cut-scene. He was fine and dandy, just missing one of his sleeves, and a part of his robes. Another difference was that Kadar was there, alive. And last but not least, me. "We're not dead!" He said signaling all of us.

"Malik? Kadar? A _Guest_?" Al Mualim said a little relieved, except the last part. He said in such a way to make me feel special and unique, in the meanest way possible.

"A _guest_? You kidding me! I have needed some water since the moment I have arrived and none of you're so nice to even give it to me." I told Al Mualim. I was probably starting to get delirious, because there was no way I would say that to Al Mualim if I wasn't.

"A prisoner?" Al Mualim asked again.

"Nope, I prefer being a damn guest." I told him. "Now about the water…" I started, trying to hint it to all of them.

"This isn't our concern right now, Master. Let's first deal with the _situation _at hand." Malik said.

"What happened? How did you and Kadar escaped?" Al Mualim asked.

Fuck them and their treatment to their _guests_.

"We barely did! Because of you!" Malik said to Altair, making him look like a puppy. "It was thanks to him we did." He pointed at me. I was almost fainting. I opened my backpack looking for some water.

"Robert threw me from the room! There was no way back! Nothing I could do!" Altair said. I found no water, great.

"Because you would not head my warning! All of this could have been avoided!" Malik said furious. I was glancing everywhere for a cup of water and found one. On Al Mualim's night table. I started taking small steps getting closer to there.

"And I would have probably died…" Kadar said a little grimly. None of them noticed as I was getting closer to the cup.

"Your arrogance nearly cost us victory today." Malik said.

"Nearly?" Al Mualim said surprised. I was almost touching the water now…

"We brought what your favorite failed to find." He then signaled to some random person to enter. "Here. Take it. Though it seems I came with more than just the treasure…"

I finally touched the cup of water and chug it down like an animal, probably spilling most of it and not drinking it.

"Ha! Take that!" I told all of them happily. They looked at me and then the cup and I could see their disappointment faces on all of them. I saw that a new man had come in, but was rather confused about everything.

"Master…" The new dude said. Everyone started paying attention to him, including me. "We are under attack. Robert de Sable lays siege to Masyaf's village." He said all calmly.

"Wait…what?" I said in a loud voice. I was lost, I was concentrating on the water that I forgot the whole situation. I recalled the game immediately. Still, I don't remember anyone following us…

"So well he seeks a battle!" Al Mualim said ignoring me. "Very well, I'll not deny him. Go! Inform the others! The fortress must be prepared." The new dude left running. "As for you Altair_._" He said to both of us. "Our discussion will have to wait. Altair, you must make for the village. Destroy these invaders. Drive them from our home."

"It will be done…" Altair said, with that he turned around and left running down.

"As for you three." Al Mualim said. "As you can see we have some urgent matters to attend. When we finish dealing with them, we can talk about everything. And about our _guest, _also." With that he signaled for our leave.

"Yes, Master." Malik and Kadar said bowing. Leaving me all awkward standing up. I nodded just so Al Mualim would get that I heard him.

We all proceeded to go downstairs and go to wherever destiny was taking us. Or our current guide. Whatever made more sense.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is a little shorter than the other ones, so I hope you don't mind. Not that I'm like "It's going to be 6000 words or more!" But, I guess that's the way story progression goes...**

**Anyways, lot's of story progress this time. And Alexa has finally finished thinking that it's a dream! Yohoo! About time, but I frankly thought that if someone would go to another time/universe/inside a video game, there first thought would be they're sleeping. And there had to be something that triggered and made them notice that it's reality.**

**And about Kadar living and Malik with both arms, you'll see!**

**Anyways, thanks for all the support as always! Hope you enjoyed! And until next time...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Nada! Just this story... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Our guide had proceeded to take us to the infirmary in Masyaf, making us wait until the doctor arrived. I was still quite thirsty, but not as much as before.

The doctor arrived, or who I assumed the doctor was. He had a long dark scarlet gown, reaching the floor. He also had a hoodie, but he currently wasn't wearing it. He was a middle aged man, with olive skin and grey hair already. He had many wrinkles,despite not being that old, and his eyes were light brown.

"Hello." The doctor said. I was currently intrigued by the doctor, not really seeing one in my whole _stay_ here. "What can I help you with?"

"We're here to check if we are going to live." Malik said.

Is that how they treat doctors around here? That's really weird…

"Yeah, I know." The doctor said irritated. "But why are you specifically here?"

"Battle wounds." Said Kadar, more patient and understanding than his brother.

"And all of you?" The doctor asked.

"Nope, I'm fine." I told him. I had received some cuts, but I had taken care of them during our trip to Masyaf. They were just little cuts, but I had many of them, making my body full of band aids, Barney band aids. Juno was very _nice_ about this whole giving thing…

The doctor then proceeded to take their shirts off. Now, I wasn't quite used to seeing half naked man, so I half turned around so I could give them privacy, but I still wanted to see medicine nowadays. I had seen Kadar shirtless before, but that was because he was dying, not the same situation as a medical check.

"Hmm…" The doctor said examining their bodies. "You're better than what I think you would be as grimly as you talked…"

"So the novice actually did know what he was doing?" Malik said. I semi-glared at him.

"Actually…" The doctor said examining Kadar's torso cut. "He did better than what I could have done for you, if your situation was as dire as you make it seem."

"Ha!" I told Malik triumphantly.

"What did you did?" The doctor asked me amazed. "Did you really not receive any medical teachings, it even looks like there will be no scarring…"

"I just…" I started.

"He first of all cleaned our wound, then tossed the only item this alcoholic had in his bag and then wrapped the wound around with these strange bindings. Then he cut a piece of my robes and my brother's shirt and tied it the wound." Malik said, recalling almost everything.

"He also gave me some pills every certain time. And he put around some sort of remedy, as he called it, every day." Kadar said recalling the rest.

"I'm no alcoholic." I told the doctor, more worried about that than their perspective of their treatment.

"Interesting…" The doctor said, as he wrote down every detail. "What was your basis of throwing alcohol on them? And do you happen to perhaps have more of this _remedy_ so I can analyze it?"

"I…" I started again.

"He probably threw it on us because that was the only thing he had in the bag." Malik said meanly.

"I threw it because I once saw someone do something like that." I said, trying to explain TV in a normal way in this time period. "And about the remedy, I have a lot of it left, but I doubt you would understand it…" I told him nicely. He took it as an offense and glared at me a little.

"I'm a doctor. I'm sure I will understand." The doctor said smugly. I opened my bag, which Kadar had given me back earlier, and passed it to him the paste. I put a little on his hand, showing him how it's used.

"And the ingredients are these…" I told him signaling where it said in the container. "First of all it's in English, but…" I was going to say that he knew English, so he didn't have to worry. But I remembered, we are in the Middle East. They were probably talking Arabic and not English as I heard them. "What am I talking?"

"You're talking Arabic…" Kadar said nicely, but still a little weirded out at the out of line question.

I guess it's better to analyze this later.

"So… this here is English." I said signaling the place, ignoring my current thoughts. "But, it's in some sort of advanced medical language. Even I barely understand some of these ingredients."

"So… It's impossible to replicate this…" The doctor said a little sadly. "That's what you meant."

"Yep, maybe we could replicate it. But, I doubt it would be easy." I told him reading the ingredients but understanding none.

"So are we going to live?" Kadar asked now. The doctor laughed.

"Boy! Both of you are more healthy than what most doctors could have done at the moment! You probably would have died if this young man hadn't done anything. And your brother, would probably had his arm amputated if he didn't receive treatment immediately!" The doctor said. "You should be glad this young man saved both of you!" I smirked a little at this. "Now, both of you get dressed and go to the Master immediately if you don't want problems!"

They both started putting their shirts on, making me more comfortable. When they finished, another Assassin guide took us back to where Al Mualim was, who was in his usual room. I know noticed the massive panic between all the Assassins, running from a side to the other of the library. Al Mualim was relatively calm, but getting ready to leave outside.

"Master." Both brothers said as they bowing to Al Mualim. Al Mualim glanced at us and made a signal for us to follow him, with all the other Assassins.

We started going through many corridors, myself getting lost a lot, but thanks to people thinking I was going to escape. They always grabbed me and at the end they put me in front of the line of masses, but still behind Al Mualim.

We arrived to a balcony in front of the fortress. Al Mualim was situated at the center and many Assassins were besides him, and then there was me. In front of us was Robert, who by the looks of it, was still alive and kicking. He had a massive army of Templars in front of the fortress.

"Heretic! Return what you have stolen from me!" Robert screamed to Al Mualim.

"You're not claim to it, Robert! Take yourself from here before I'm forced to thin your ranks further!" Al Mualim told him.

"You play a dangerous game!" Robert screamed at Al Mualim.

"I assure you, this is no game!" Al Mualim told him.

"So be it! Bring forth the hostage." Robert said. I then saw a Templar bring an Assassin in front. As he was about to stab the poor guy in the heart, I took a nearby bow and shot an arrow near his face. The Templar stopped what he was doing and threw the Assassin on the ground. The Templar got back where he was, but left the Assassin there on the ground.

Robert growled a little at what I had done. "Your village lays in ruins and your stores are hardly endless! How long before your fortress crumbles from within? How disciplined will your mean remain when their wells dry and their food gone?" Robert taunted.

"My men do not fear death, Robert! They welcome it and, the rewards it brings!" Al Mualim told Robert.

"Good! Then they shall have it all around!" Robert concluded.

"Show these fools these fool knights, what it is to have no fear!" Al Mualim pointed at the Assassins that were in some planks. "Go to god!"

With that, the Assassins threw themselves down. The Templars where quite shocked about this turns of events, most of them in shock at the thought that people had just suicided because their master told them to. Nobody talked after that for a minute or so. There was an eerie silence, the calm before the storm, until some sound of planks falling. Then, many Templars where crushed with wooden logs.

"Run, men! Run!" Robert screamed. Like so, the remaining Templars who weren't squashed to death, ran away like little girls, or the technical term, retreated.

Al Mualim then signaled us to follow him to his room, specifically just Malik, Kadar and me. We followed him through the same corridors as before and arrived to the library.

"So… tell me what has happened in Jerusalem?" Al Mualim said.

"What happened was that your favorite broke all the tenets!" Malik said full of venom.

"What do you mean about that, child?" Al Mualim asked.

"Your favorite broke all of them! First and foremost he killed an innocent. There was this old man who he killed even though he was an innocent and had nothing to do in our matters!" Malik said. Kadar nodded at everything he said.

"Second, he exposed himself instead of hiding in the shadows! And he exposed us to Robert, compromising the brotherhood!" Malik said. "He broke all the tenets!"

"Hmm…" Al Mualim said as he analyzed the situation. "And what does our _guest _has to do with this?"

"He arrived in the middle of the scene and helped us for some reason." Malik said. "Have you met him before, Kadar?"

"Never." Kadar said. "But, if he hadn't been there we would have not gone out as_ unscratched_, like we did."

"And there is something very interesting about him, he first saved us. But, then he helped the Templars who he had previously stabbed…" Malik said analyzing me and my actions. "Except Robert, who had previously escaped wounded."

"Wait, Robert was wounded?" Al Mualim asked us.

"Stabbed right next to the heart." Malik said. Al Mualim sighed a bit.

"Explain your actions, child. Why were you down there?" Al Mualim asked me.

"Sight-seeing?" I said a bit unsure. They looked at me as if it was obvious I was lying.

"Who would sight see in the lower parts of the temple? There isn't much of a sight, per say." Malik said accusing me.

"You see, it isn't my fault it took six hours to arrive to the Temple!" I told all of them.

"You took six hours?" All of them said, shocked.

"Maybe…" I said, now embarrassed about it.

"Brother, you think he was the man we saw walking around the same block some times?" Kadar asked Malik.

"Perhaps…" Malik said.

"You saw me and didn't say anything!" I told them, shocked. "That would explain a lot…" I had seen the same people many times. But, it wasn't my fault every street in Jerusalem looked alike!

"But, still that doesn't explain why you were in the lower parts of the temple…" Al Mualim said accusing me.

"Guess? I got lost in the temple. And when I wanted to ask directions, they confused me as one of yours." I told him, sort of lying but not really. They all looked at each other's eyes and then at me, probably some sort of talking with their eyes. They didn't looked convinced, but it was good enough for now.

"And why did you save the Templars that were attacking us?" Kadar said.

"I don't want blood on my hands." I told them. They didn't quite get what I had said, from the look of their eyes. "I have never killed." They all look like they understood.

"But, you fought well for someone who hasn't killed." Kadar said.

"Really?" I asked. "I had never fought either, like a serious battle." I said.

"There's no way…" Malik said. "You are carrying a sword. That means you must know something."

"It's right, you didn't kill the Templars, but you almost did!" Kadar said, reasoning with his brother.

"Can't a person carry a sword?" I asked them. "But no, I have never fought." I told them. I mean, Maria's battle and Dougal's battle weren't real, one running and hitting him in the legs and the other one failing miserably.

"We will finish this discussion later." Al Mualim told them. "For now we can worry about Altair…"

With that he left and again signaled us to follow him. We were starting to look like one of those high school gangs and Al Mualim was our leader. An Assassin came to talk to Al Mualim and he told him something whispering. We then arrived at the courtyard.

"You go and do whatever you want. I will call you all later." Al Mualim said.

"Yes, Master." Both Malik and Kadar said and then they left. I sat in front of the entrance behind the wooden fence.

"Why are you sitting there?" Al Mualim asked. "Didn't I say do whatever you want?"

"How do you know this isn't what I want?" I asked him. "And I just want to sit here." Al Mualim just look at me weirdly and ignored me. He then started screaming to an Assassin, telling him what to do, sometimes glancing at me. Then, someone sat beside me.

"What are you doing here?" A voice asked me. I looked at the person and he looked familiar. He was a white bearded man, with short brown hair and brown eyes. He was wearing the Assassins clothes and looked a little mean.

"Do I know you?" I asked him.

"No." He said. "But, I'm curious. I heard there was a newcomer. I'm guessing it's you."

"Yeah…" I told him. Wow, Assassins are like high school girls. They gossip and fast…

"They also said that he was an excellent fighter. But, seeing you makes me doubt that." He said. Looks like he sure is nice…

"Thanks." I told him.

"Abbas is the name." He presented himself. "The best Assassin there is."

"Your name sounds familiar…" I told him, trying to recall who he was in the games. I remembered everything about him and stayed quiet, in case I said something wrong. "I have heard about you."

"Really?" Abbas said quite smugly. "Anyways, what are you doing here?"

"Well, who knows if you and me, Abbas, are going to like each other. But, I will tell you this. You better sit tight, because I'm sure if you wait long enough, you're going to see the show of your life." I told him grinning. He was quite going to like the show they're going to give today.

"Hmm…" He said thinking about it. "Do you know something that I don't know?"

"Who knows? But, I have this feeling you will like it." I told him. I closed my eyes and waited for the moment to approach.

* * *

Someone shacked me so I woke up. I hit the person, but got up and stretch. I was yawning a lot.

"What is it?" I asked no one in general. I could hear there was some sort of crowd behind me, all of them mumbling about something that wasn't my concern at the moment.

"I have never seen someone be so careless." Malik said. "Being so close to Abbas and all…"

"Shut up, Malik. I'm not here to bother you. I'm here to see this..." Abbas said evilly. "Like you…"

"Are you alright?" Kadar asked me. "I guess you must be tired from travelling so much."

"Where am I?" I asked them in general.

"You don't remember?" Kadar asked. "You're in Masyaf." When he said that, everything came back to me and I opened both of my eyes. I glanced around and saw where I was. I was still in the courtyard from earlier. But, there was a large crowd of Assassins behind me. It looked like Malik, Abbas, Kadar and I were in first row.

"Did it already happened?" I asked all of them. None of them looked like they knew what had to happen so it probably didn't. I sighed relaxed. "So why did you wake me up?" I asked them.

"We were bored." The three of them said.

"The Master called us all and told us to be here. We have been here for hours." Kadar said.

"Still, no reason to wake me up." I said, glaring at all of them.

"But, it looks like the show, as you call it, is about to start." Abbas said happily.

Al Mualim was in the center of the stage. He then signaled some people to come. Two Assassins came grabbing and restraining Altair and brought him to the middle of the stage. They then let go of him.

"You did well to drive Robert from here. His force is broken. It shall be a long while until he troubles us again. Tell me, do you know why it is you are successful?" Al Mualim said in front of the crowd. Altair stayed silent. "You listened. Were it that you'd listen at Solomon's Temple, Altair, all of this would have been avoided."

"I did as I was asked." Altair said. Wrong answer…

"No! You did as you pleased! Malik and Kadar have told me the arrogance you displayed! Your disregard for our ways." Al Mualim told him. Both Assassins besides him, restrained Altair.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked, confused. Al Mualim started pacing.

"There are rules. We are nothing if we don't abide by the Assassins Creed! Three simple tenets, which you seem to forget." Al Mualim said as he grabbed Altair's mouth. He then let it go. "I will remind you. First and foremost, stay your blade…"

"From the flesh of the innocent. I know." Altair said, interrupting Al Mualim. Al Mualim slapped hard Altair, making it sound throughout all the crowd.

"Ohhh… Bitch slap! That was a good one!" I said, forgetting where we were. Everyone glared at me, making me shut my mouth.

"And stay your tongue!" Al Mualim said to Altair. But, he hinted that comment a little bit to me. "Unless I give you leave to use it." Al Mualim said.

"That sounds dirty…" I mumbled, this time. People were giggling a little bit at this comment, but Al Mualim didn't hear it.

"If you are so familiar with this tenet, then why did you kill the old man inside the Temple? He was innocent! He did not need to die. Your insolence knows no bounds. Make humble your heart, child, or I swear I will tear it from your hands." Al Mualim said.

"The second tenet, is that what give us strength. Hide in plain sight. Let the people mask you such that you become one with the crowd. Do you remember? Because as I hear it, you chose to expose yourself, drawing attention before you struck!"

"The third and final tenet, the worst of all your betrayals. Never compromise the brotherhood. The meaning should be obvious, your actions should never bring harm on us, direct or indirect. Yet, your selfish act beneath Jerusalem, placed us all in danger! Worse still, you brought the enemy to our home! Every man we lost today, we lost because of you!" Al Mualim said madly. He then got out a knife.

"But, I'm sorry. Truly I am. But, I cannot abide a traitor." Al Mualim said.

"I am not a traitor!" Altair said.

"Your actions indicate otherwise, and so you leave me no choice. Peace be upon you, Altair." Al Mualim then stabbed Altair. Altair screamed a little bit as he fainted and the crowd got wild. The two Assassins who were grabbing Altair, dragged him inside where Al Mualim was going.

"You saw that!" Kadar asked all of us.

"He got what he deserves." Malik said. "I once thought him as a friend, but he was blinded by his arrogance."

"Hah! This day has finally come!" Abbas said happily. I could see him throwing a party with alcohol. I laughed at this. "Does this bring you happiness?" Abbas asked me.

"I find this too funny." I told all of them, trying to contain my laughter. "Why do you all think he died?" I asked all the Assassins in general. "I don't think he's dead yet."

"How could he had not died?" One of the Assassins asked. "Impossible."

"You want to bet about it?" I asked them. All of them nodded. "Ok, how much do you bet?" I asked.

They all mumbled between themselves. "We bet twenty dinars!" They said.

"That's it?" I asked them. "Okay, but if I lose I'll pay you all five dinars each." I told them. They looked at me as if I was crazy.

"You know how much that is?" Kadar asked me. "A fortune! There's no way you have that much money!"

"You're on!" I told him. "When you all lose I hope to see those twenty dinars on my hand, pronto!" I told them smirking. I was quite sure he wasn't going to die, except if Al Mualim didn't stab him properly. But, I mean there were low chance that happened, right?

But, I had changed the past, so that would mean that I could technically alter the outcome of stuff and maybe, just maybe Altair really died. Maybe, just maybe, Al Mualim had decided he didn't need him anymore because Kadar and Malik were alive. And maybe, he had killed him.

If that outcome had happened, I had ruined all the space time continuum. Making it impossible for Desmond to work properly and the world was bound to end. I had just made it so humanity was doomed!

"Oh my god…" I mumbled.

"What, you afraid of the bet now?" One of the Assassins taunted me.

"No backing out!" Another Assassin told me.

"I got to go…" I said, with that I went inside the building and to the library. I ran straight to it and saw that they had thrown Altair on the floor, leaving his body alone. Al Mualim was turned around.

I got down and checked if he was breathing, he was. I sighed in relief and got up and away from him.

"I was waiting for you to come." Al Mualim said, still with his back turned. I looked around and saw no one so I guessed he was talking to me.

"Yes?" I asked him.

"You know too much." Al Mualim started. "But, you don't look like a treat for us, child. But, I would like to ask for a favor."

"A favor?" I asked him, a little confused as what was going on.

"Any moment he will wake up, and when he does he will be a new man. But, I would like if you would help him." Al Mualim said.

"Is this some sort of test to see if I'm going to betray you?" I asked him. He nodded.

"You will help him until I tell you." Al Mualim said. Before I could ask more to Al Mualim, Altair started grumbling and getting up.

"I am… Alive? But I saw you stab me, felt death's embrace." Altair said to Al Mualim. He was ignoring me completely.

"You saw what I wanted you to see, and then you slept the sleep of the dead. Of the womb, that you might awake, and reborn." Al Mualim said.

"To what end?" Altair asked.

"Do you remember, Altair, what it is the Assassins fight for?" Al Mualim asked.

"Peace, in all things." Altair said.

"Yes, in all things. It is not enough to end the violence one man commits upon another. It refers to peace within as well, you cannot have one without the other." Al Mualim told Altair.

"So it is said." Altair said innocently.

"So it is!" Al Mualim said violently. "But you my son, have not found inner peace! It manifest in ugly ways! You are arrogant and over confident."

"Where you not the one to say that, nothing is true and everything is permitted?" Altair asked.

"You do not understand the true meaning of the phrase, my child." Al Mualim said indignantly. "It does not grant you the freedom to do as you wish, it is a knowledge meant to guide your senses. It expects a wisdom you clearly lack."

"Then what is it to become of me?" Altair asked.

"I should kill you for the pain you brought upon us. Malik think it's only fair. He believes all the pain you cause to him and his brother, almost killing Kadar. But, this would be a waste of my time and your talents. You'll see you have been stripped of your processions, your rank as well. You are a novice. A child once more, as you were on the day you first joined our order. I am offering a chance in redemption. You will earn your way back to the brotherhood." Al Mualim stated.

"I assume you have something planned?" Altair asked.

"First, you must prove to me you remember how to be an Assassin." Al Mualim started.

"So you had me take a life?" Altair asked.

"No, not yet at least." Al Mualim stated. "For now, you must become a student once again."

"There is no need for this." Altair stated.

"You think?" I mumbled to myself.

"Others track your targets for you, but no more. From today on, you will track them yourself." Al Mualim said.

It sounded like Altair got grounded…

"Is this is what you wish." Altair said.

"It is." Al Mualim answered.

"Then tell me what it is that I must do." Altair said.

"We have been betrayed. Someone was assisting Robert de Sable, one of our own. You must find him and bring him here for questioning." Al Mualim said.

"What can you tell me about the traitor?" Altair asked.

"Ah… But that's just it. I have given you all I will. The rest is up to you." Al Mualim said. As soon as he said that Altair turned around and was quite ready to run. "But, I have forgotten to tell you a small detail." Altair turned around.

"What?" Altair asked.

"You will be accompanied by…" Al Mualim started as he pointed at me, but didn't know my name.

"Alex." I told him, again using the male variation.

"And you will both will bring the traitor." Al Mualim said as if it was simple.

"You're kidding me?" I asked him. "Is this part of my test?"

"It is. Leave your sword here." Al Mualim signaled me. I did as I was told. He then made Altair come close to him and Al Mualim whisper something to Altair. "Now go and bring the traitor." He gave me a look that told me to get out.

I sighed and left with Altair. I didn't hear his steps behind me, but I was quite sure he was following me. We got out of the fort and I went straight to the village. As we were going through the gate, someone started talking to us. I stopped.

"Safety and peace, Altair." An Assassin said to Altair.

"You're in my way." Altair said, not caring about the poor Assassin. Altair tried passing, but the Assassin stopped him.

"Yes, Al Mualim asked me to assist both of you…" The Assassin said, including me. "Remind you how it is we hunt our prey."

"I know how it works." Altair said.

"I don't." I said, trying to make the situation a little lighter. Looks like it didn't work.

"Be that as it may, I have no desire to disobey." The Assassin told Altair.

"Then be quick!" Altair demanded the poor fellow.

"The Assassins have many tools to their disposal." The Assassin started, not caring about Altair's demands.

"Yes! Yes! We can eavesdrop, we can pickpocket or we can use violence to intimidate." Altair said impatiently.

"Good, then you remember." The Assassin said mockingly.

"Then you'd have me walk amongst the others and learn what I can about the traitor?" Altair asked.

"Yes, begin by going to the village market. That's where we first spotted the traitor." The Assassin said.

"You know who it is?" Altair said madly. He had no patience.

"Perhaps." The Assassin taunted Altair, and it worked.

"Then give me the name and let's be done with it." Altair said logically.

"That's not the way it works. Now go! And remember, begin your search at the village market." The Assassin said and let me and Altair pass. Altair started walking down, almost running. I stopped a moment in front of the guy.

"Sorry about him." I told the Assassin. "You see, I wouldn't say that he had a good day today. Failing his first mission, being demoted and almost being killed."

"I get it. It does not matter to me. He has been like this for a while." The Assassin said. I nodded and went my way down to the village. As I was going down, I saw Altair leaning against the wall.

"What took you so long?" Altair asked me.

"Business." I stated simply.

Like that, we started ascending until we arrived to the Market. I had not paid much attention last time I was here, but the place was bustling with people. It was afternoon and it was very hot, but everyone was minding their business. People were buying and selling, women had jars on their heads as they gossiped. Men were carrying goods. Everything looked fine and dandy for a town that was attacked today.

I saw all the women who were carrying their water and was getting quite thirsty.

"Altair." I told him. He stopped immediately. "I'm thirsty." I told him.

"What about it?" He asked me.

"I'm going to buy a drink." I said as I was going to open my bag. As I did so, I noticed a small detail. I had no bag on me. I did circles, trying to check if my backpack was on me. "Do I have a backpack on me?" I asked Altair as he looked at me as if I was dumb.

"No." Altair said. "I saw how Kadar and Malik took it from you when you were sleeping." He told me.

"You saw that?" I asked him as I looked my pockets if I had some money on me. I only remember putting my cellphone in my pockets, and not my wallet.

"It was kind of hard not noticing it. You were in fact the only one sleeping and when they did it, all the Assassin where looking and forming a crowd, cheering on their success." Altair told me. I did found my wallet in my pocket and I took it out

"Want some water?" I asked him.

"I have no need for those things." He told me. I just nodded at him. I was walking and saw he wasn't following me.

"You think you're going to stay there?" I asked him, dumbfounded. "You're coming with me." I told him.

"I'll wait for you here." Altair told me.

"I don't believe you." I told him. "You'll probably escape and do all the mission without me." He sighed and followed me. We went to the market and I went to one of the stalls to buy water.

"Excuse me, miss." I told the woman. She looked at me. "Can you give me a bottle of water?" I asked her. She nodded and gave it to me. I gave her a golden dinar.

"This… is too much." She told me.

"Yeah, I don't have something smaller so stay with the change." I told her, with that I turned around and started walking.

"If you were going to pay so much, you could have bought me a bottle." Altair said, stubbornly.

"I could. That's why I asked you. Anyways, lead the way." I told him as I chugged down the bottle. I could see the envy in Altair and I smirked at that. We started walking to a specific sector and he sat on a bench. I sat beside him as I continued drinking my delicious water.

I saw him looking at a pair of people talking near the well. I couldn't hear them, so I just continued drinking and paying attention to other things. Like the lack of beggars and crazy people in Masyaf. Or the couple who were fighting over there. Or the other couple that was making out in the alleyway. I was quite bored so I threw a rock to them. To say I scared them was an understatement.

"Let's go." Altair ordered me as he got up and started walking.

I got up and followed him. We climbed the mountain again, this time I had less difficulty having water and being a little better rested. He then stopped in the middle of the road and looked at another pair. We were a bit closer this time, so I could hear them better.

"Please, just one! We lost everything in the attack and have no place to store our grain!" The woman said to the man.

"I…I-I can't right now." The man said nervously. "I'm busy."

"Is this about the letter?" The woman asked.

"Wh-What letter?" The man said, even more nervous than before.

"The letter you received when I got here. Bad news?" The woman asked.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about. Listen, I can see what I can do. But please, I need to be alone right now. Come back later" The man told the woman.

"As you wish." She told him. The man waited until the woman was away and no one saw him and started walking.

"That guy is guilty as hell." I told Altair. "To nervous for no reason."

"Pickpocket him." Altair ordered me as he sat down on the bench. "This is an order."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Because I already did the first half of the job. Just pickpocket the man and we will be on our way." Altair said. He then ignored me. I sighed.

I got closer to the man and did like I thought someone would steal something. I put my hand in his pocket but found nothing. I did the same thing but to his other pocket and didn't found anything. At the third pocket I had my hand in his pocket as he was turning around. I, not knowing what to do, did what I would think is the less suspicious thing. I grabbed his ass inside the pocket. I quickly felt the letter and took it out as the guy was too shocked of my ass touching.

"Damn, that's one _fine_ ass." I said, winking as I taking out the letter. They guy for some reason was scared so much that he was becoming white. When the letter was safely out of his pocket and vision I walked away from the traumatized guy.

"I doubt your _methods_, but you did the job." Altair said as he grabbed the letter and got up. "You need to practice much more, but not the last part." He read the letter as fast as he could and then made a motion to follow him. I did and we walked until we stopped in front of a guy giving a public speech, but no one hearing him.

"I see the way you look at me! Hear the thing you say! A traitor! I am not a traitor! It's Al Mualim who has betrayed us! You'll see! Soon, all your eyes will be opened to the truth! We stand upon the threshold between this world and the new one! A better place where all might live as equals! But men, like Al Mualim, would see this dream destroyed!" The man started.

"Today's attack was but a first, and more will follow unless you repent! Give up your wicked ways! Rise up against the madman of Masyaf! See through his lies!" The man said, all fired up. When he finished, he started walking away.

Altair started to follow him and I continued walking with him, when the man went walking into a darker and less desolate area, Altair started hitting him. I got away, just in case. The battle was to one sided as Altair didn't even get hit once.

"Enough! I yield! I yield!" The man said.

"Speak quickly then." Altair demanded the man. "I have no interest in your games. Why did you betray us? And who do you serve?"

"We serve the Templars. You should too, their cause is just." The man told Altair.

Bad guy to try to convince, buddy…

"We?" Altair asked him.

"Jamal. He told me of their plans. Asked me to open the gate." The guy said.

"You betrayed us." Altair stated.

"Really, Altair?" I asked him as he stated that. He could have stated something else, but not something so dumb… He glared at me for a second and then continued what he was saying.

"We who called you _brother_ and kept you safe from harm." Altair said, emotionless but hinting a little bit at the mad side.

"I did what I believed was right! And if you must kill me for it, so be it! I am not afraid to die." The man said, full of determination.

"Your faith is not for me to decide. It's Al Mualim who will judge." Altair said as he grabbed the man and started to drag him to the castle as I followed them. He was a little mad at him.

"Why are you so mad?" I asked him innocently.

"I cannot believe there are people like them! We who protected them! We gave them everything they wanted, and they repay us as killing their so called _brothers_." Altair said madly.

"No need to be so mad about it." I told him as we were getting closer to the castle. "And there is a saying where I'm from." I said ,not wanting to say the future. "You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make him drink." I told him as I drank my last bit of water. "And if he believes he did the right thing, so be it. It is not you who did the deed, so I don't get why you stress over his actions."

Altair said nothing and continued walking to the castle. When we entered it, Altair went immediately to the Library, not caring about asking Al Mualim permission. We saw him, with his back turned again, but with a sword out this time. Altair put the guy on his knees at the center of the room.

"You stand accused of betraying our Brotherhood and opening the way for our enemies. How do answer to these charges?" Al Mualim told the traitor.

"I deny nothing." The traitor said.

"Ballsy." I remarked.

"I'm proud at what I did. My only regret, is that they failed." The traitor continued.

"Is that really your only regret guy?" I asked him. "Not want to sound rude to you, but did you have no social life that you don't have any other regret? Not saying goodbye to your family? Not kissing the chick you liked? Not getting laid?" I asked him. He looked a little taken back because the last comment, but said nothing. "Wow."

"Silence." Al Mualim told me. I did as he told me. "I offer you a chance to repent. To renounce the evil in your heart." Al Mualim told the guy.

"It is not evil in my heart, but truth! I will not repent!" The traitor said.

"Then you will die." Al Mualim finished. With that, Al Mualim impaled the sword in the traitor and I looked away, so I didn't had to see that, knowing this was real and not a dream as I first thought. I could hear his cries of agony as he died. I then heard a sword going out and something falling, but I still didn't want to see who it was.

"You did well, Altair and Alex." Al Mualim said. "You have both earn the right to carry a blade once more." I heard something being hand over and Altair passing me my sword. I grabbed it with my eyes closed, so I didn't see the corpse, and put it in my holster.

"What will become of the one who helped him?" Altair asked Al Mualim.

"It remains to be seen. Some do ill out of ignorance or fear. These mean can be saved. Others suffer from corrupted wills. Their minds poisoned and twisted. These mean must be destroyed. Soon enough, we will know what sort of man Jamal is." Al Mualim told Altair.

"I have past your test then? What now?" Altair asked. Al Mualim started laughing at what he said.

"No my child, we only have just begun." I heard some paper crumbling. "I hold hear a list here. Nine names adorn it. Nine men will need to die. They are plague bringers, war makers. Their power and influence corrupts the land and ensure the crusades continue. You will find them. Kill them. Doing sow you will sow the seed of peace. Both for the region and for yourself. In this way you might be redeemed." Al Mualim finished.

"Nine lives in exchange for mine." Altair said grimly.

"A most generous offer, I think." Al Mualim said. I had been attending math lesson for years and I was quite sure that one didn't equal nine. But, I wasn't in the mood to criticize now. "Have you any questions?"

"Only where I need begin." Altair stated.

"Very well, ride for Damascus. Seek out for the black market merchant named Tamir. Let him be the first to fall. "I heard some bird sounds, it was giving me the frights. I hated birds. "Be sure to visit the city's Assassin's Bureau when you arrive. I'll dispatch a bird to inform the Rafiq if the arrival. Speak with him, you'll find he has much to offer." Al Mualim finished and I heard a bird flying.

"If you think it best." Altair said.

"I do. Besides, you can't begin your mission without his consent." Al Mualim told him.

"What non sense it this!" Altair said, mad. "I don't need his permission. It's a waste of time."

"It's the price you pay for the mistakes you made. You'll answer not only to me, but all the Brotherhood as well now." Al Mualim informed him.

"So be it." Altair said.

"Take your equipment and go. Prove you have not yet been lost to us." Al Mualim said. I heard Altair putting his stuff on and then leaving.

"As for you, child." Al Mualim told me. He then started laughing at me. "You're afraid of a body? Take him!" I heard something being dragged in front of me until it went far away. "You can rest at our quarters tonight. I had made sure your stuff is in your room. Follow the guide and make way to your room."

I heard someone besides me and grabbed his robe. I didn't know who he was, not wanting to open my eyes and see the blood of the traitor of being dragged on the floor, just followed him until I got far way enough that I was sure there was no blood near me. When I was sure, I opened my eyes. I looked at the Assassin and didn't know who he was and I couldn't see his face because of his hood. We were currently in the courtyard, near the arena. Altair was currently battling a novice, practically beating him.

"I thought you needed some air." The Assassin who took me told me. "I can show you the living quarters when you feel like it."

I sat down on the grass and relaxed. I hadn't thought about my situation in a while, but I currently wanted to be in peace.

"Ahem!" Someone said in a loud voice. "Ahem!" The same person screamed again. "Alex." The voice said, this time madly. I recognized that whomever was speaking, was talking to me. I glanced where the voice came and noticed it was the arena. I saw that there was only a figure in it and it was the great and only, Altair. Great…

"What?" I asked him annoyed, not getting up from my current position.

"Train with me." Altair ordered me.

"Why would I want to do that?" I asked him.

"You don't. Train with me now." Altair said ordering me.

"I won't." I told him.

"I need to defeat one more person. Train with me now." Altair said, a little bit more compassionate.

"If you say the magic word, I may." I told him. I looked at him and he looked very confused.

"Magic word?" He asked me.

"Please." I told him.

"Never." He said stubbornly. I got up and inside the ring.

"One can dream." I said to no one. "Just one battle and when I say for you to stop. You stop. Deal?"

"No deal." He said as he swung at me besides me. I didn't need to dodge for my understanding, so I stayed still. That was weird… "Take out your sword." Altair ordered me.

"Oh…" I said realizing it. I grabbed my sword out of my holster. "Real swords?" I asked the trainer. He nodded. "Even for him?" I asked pointing at Altair. He nodded. "Are there no wooden swords?" I asked him.

"Altair never practices with wooden swords." Said the trainer.

"And has he killed someone?" I asked the trainer. No one answered that. "No way!" I said as I was getting out of the arena. Someone grabbed my shoulder.

"I won't kill you." Altair told me, but I could see his damn grin on his face.

"Good joke." I told him sarcastically. "You think I'm suicidal, buddy?"

"I can stop at the first blood." Altair told me. For some reason he really wanted this battle. Weird…

"No blood." I told him as I got in position. I did as I had seen the other guy did before. This was certainly weird, why was he going to such lengths?

I saw the trainer made some signal, probably for us to begin. I was a little disappointed he didn't do like one of the street fighter's "Fight! Begin!" Clearly, disappointing…

"Attack me." Altair ordered me.

"Masochist in the making, huh?" I told him. "I can attack you however I want?" I asked him. He nodded.

Um… Okay? Were there any cool attacks that I knew? Like maybe I should do them in supper slow motion and see if they work?

"Okay…" I said thinking to myself. "First attack, golf club." I told myself. I proceeded to do like the golf players raising the club, being my sword, and hitting the ball, being a tiny rock. It didn't work.

"Stop playing around!" The trainer told me. I nodded at him and started to think about the tutorial, but nothing came to my mind as to how to attack him.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt." I mumbled, but knowing it wouldn't work. I needed to think a realistic attack. I did with my hand like I was summoning Magic. It didn't work. I made as if I threw a card and waited for something to be summoned. It didn't work. "No idea."

"Just swing at him!" The trainer told me.

"But that's super lame…" I told him.

"Do it!" The trainer ordered me. I sighed and did as he told me. I swung the sword in super slow motion. When he connected and deflected my sword, I did those sounds of light sabers. Altair looked confused, but was still paying attention.

"Can I finally attack him?" Altair asked the trainer. The trainer nodded, looking tired of my antics. Altair swung his sword, touching mine. When he did, he hit me in the face, hard.

"Finally! Students, that's the work of a master! It's how we all should fight!" The trainer said to his students. I regained my composure, feeling blood in my mouth. I spit it all out on Altair's shoes, not seeing a teeth. He ignored what I did and just got out of the arena. I put my sword back where it belonged and did the same.

"Are you alright?" Kadar asked me. He had probably been one of the Assassins who were watching the match.

"Looks like the little Assassin wanted his revenge from earlier." I said to him. I now knew why he asked for my help. He didn't liked my comment earlier from today, the bitch slap one. Oh, he was going to get it.

"I can show you your room…" The Assassin from earlier told me. I nodded at him and followed through all the corridors, he opened a room and I immediately fell on the bed. I heard as he closed the door behind me and I immediately felt myself drifting away to dreamland.

* * *

I woke up and was in a dark place. I immediately recognized where I was and noticed I was, once again, in the Nexus. This was getting old and fast. I looked around to see if Juno was here, playing a prank on me, but she wasn't. I sighed and guessed I was going to wait sometime here in the Nexus, with Bob…

* * *

**A/N: And, alas, I have finished yet another part. You know, last time on these Author Notes, I forgot to mention... Kadar age never really came up anywhere, officially. I looked for it and I didn't found it. I found that it was weird, you know. They could have easily just said at what age he died, but looks like none of it was official. I sort of calculated/made it up according to his robes and weapons.**

**Also... I so want to play the new game! Ugh! But, I have to wait until December-January, because I wanted to play it on the new console! I've heard that it's a good game, but I don't want to spoil it for myself. Like, I sense how somebody *coughfriendscough* will ruin everything! They will probably spoil it to me. But, I will not mention a word about it. **

**Anyways thanks for reading and supporting! See you until next time...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Assassins Creed. Nada! Just this story and my characters. Anyways, enjoy...**

* * *

After waiting a day, I had exited the Nexus. I immediately recognized that I had left, but I was in a darker place than before. As if the Nexus wasn't enough darkness for me... I heard some shuffling and gasps besides me.

"Oohhh…." Said the voice of a woman in pure pleasure.

"Mmm…" Said the man, also with a tone of ecstasy. They proceeded to moan and gasp.

I was very confused right now. "Um…?" I asked them. Immediately the pair stopped in their _physical activities._ I could hear as they whispered to each other. I saw that there was some light coming through and just pushed the cloth and went out. I didn't turn around in fear of seeing the pair, reveling their identities and genitalia. This wasn't something a teenager was supposed to be seeing…

I saw that I had exited one of the rooftop gardens. I immediately went off the roof. I almost fell on top of the people in the bench, but I _professionally _evaded them. I immediately looked around to see where I was now that I wasn't in that _situation._ The market was somewhat recognizable, the people were still wearing Middle Eastern clothes. There was a large amount of assassins and there was a castle on top of the mountain. I was sure I was in Maysaf.

I started thinking about why I went back to the nexus when someone grabbed my shoulder. I turned around and saw an assassin who was very tall and had his uniform full of red stains, Altair.

"Hi." I told him, more curious as to why he had my shoulder grabbed.

"Hello, fugitive." Altair said calmly as he squeezed tighter my shoulder. He then started to analyze me. "You look good for someone who escaped this place." Altair said as he started to drag me up the mountain.

I was getting very confused as to why I was called fugitive, because from my knowledge, I was staying with them, not a prisoner.

"I'm sure you came because you have business with the Master. I'm sure he'll be _delighted _to see you." Altair said in a sadistic tone.

I don't like this one bit…

Altair dragged me all the way up the mountain, into the fortress and to the library where Al Mualim usually was.

"Why do you come back, child?" Al Mualim asked Altair. He still had his back turned, like every time.

"I have brought the fugitive, Master." Altair told Al Mualim. Al Mualim turned around and saw me, immediately remembering me. Altair pointed at me. I waved him hello.

"I see…" Al Mualim said, analyzing me like Altair had done earlier. "You have done well, child. Tell me, Alex, how did you escape here? Why did you escape here? Why do you come back here? And how did you enter this place again…" Al Mualim asked.

"I escaped by the front door. I escaped because I needed to go to the bathroom. I come here because I forgot the toilet paper. And I entered also by the front door." I told Al Mualim, inventing a lie up the fly. None of them looked convinced.

"I doubt taking a dump would take almost a month. And what is this toilet paper you speak of? Is this what the Chinese use** (1)**?" Al Mualim asked me earnestly.

I ignored his last comment and thought about what he said before. A month? Wasn't it a day?

"Why do you say escape? I recall that you said that you would let me stay the night, not that I was a prisoner of some sorts…" I told Al Mualim.

"Well…" Al Mualim said, trying to think a reason. "We thought that it was strange that you left without saying farewell, not even a thanks for our hospitality." Al Mualim was starting to get very defensive. It looks like he noticed me looking at him with doubt. "It doesn't matter, child. Anyways, why did you really come here?"

"I came because someone…" I started, glaring at Altair. "… dragged me here. I wonder why…" I told him.

"Altair, could you leave us alone." Al Mualim stated. Altair left, but he was still in the library, just farther away. What a nosy guy. "Child, I would like to ask you a favor…"

"No." I told him immediately, not even bothering hearing what he wanted. Nothing good would come out of this...

"But, I have yet to tell you what it is that I need." Al Mualim stated.

"I don't want to be involved." I told him.

"Well…" Al Mualim started. His eyes looked a little bit eviler and he started touching the blade of a nearby sword. Creepy… "I guess I have to say this another way." He grabbed the sword and pointed it at my neck, leaving the blade besides my shoulder. "Would you like to live?" I nodded at him. "Well, I guess you have no other choice than to comply with me. You remember where you are, don't you? In an Assassin fort full of people who are ready to kill at my command." Al Mualim put down the sword.

"I will ask again, would you listen to my request?" Al Mualim asked in a very mad tone. I nodded at him. "Then, you will do as I say, you will accompany Altair in his current task."

"No!" Altair screamed from behind the library as he ran to where we were. "I refuse to work with someone!" Altair said as a little child. I would have found this situation to be very funny, if I wasn't currently risking my life.

"Shut the fuck up." I told Altair in a very serious tone. "I don't want to die!" I told him.

"I could care less if you live or die." Altair stated in a stoic tone.

"Well I do care!" I told him.

"Enough!" Al Mualim said, shutting us. "I do not care if you want to or not, Altair. You will do as I ask. This is part of your chance of redemption. Or would you rather I kill you right here, right now?"

"Second time today you threaten to kill me." Altair told Al Mualim. Al Mualim looked a little mad at what Altair had said. "But, I will do as you ask, Master." Altair said bowing to Al Mualim. Al Mualim looked satisfied. He didn't see the look of defiance that Altair had.

"So, you shall go and help Altair in his task." Al Mualim said. "And Altair…" He signaled Altair to come closer. Al Mualim started whispering to Altair. "…not trust… easiest way…still innocent… traitor…discover…kill him." I heard Al Mualim said. I didn't hear everything, but that was enough to get that I was in some serious problems right now.

"I will do as you say." Altair told Al Mualim. He looked much calmer now, but still a bit rebellious.

"Take him and go to kill the sixth target." Al Mualim commanded us. Altair bowed and left. I followed him. He left the castle and started going to the stables.

"We will depart in an hour." Altair commanded me. He then pointed at the stables and left there. I guess that meant he had given me time to get anything that I would probably need. I couldn't think anything off the top of my head, but I guess I wouldn't harm to check the market, now that I wasn't being risking my life...

* * *

I had done all my shopping, that was basically food and any other provisions and I was ready to leave. For some reason, I had my backpack and sword with me when I came to this timeline again. But, I was very happy, because it looked like the backpacks weren't as practical as mine in these times.

I went to the stables and saw Altair already on a horse. I put my stuff on the other horse besides him, which was all black, and got on it.

This is the start of our adventure!

* * *

I was very happy to travel with Altair. I could finally talk with him clearly and maybe even become friends. But, I guess I shouldn't expect the impossible. Altair didn't even speak to me. Not even once!

It was the night of the first day and I was exhausted. I had thought that Malik and Kadar rode fast, but it looks like I was wrong, Altair drove _way _faster. This accompanied by the lack of talk was starting to drive me crazy.

I had just thought about the whole situation lately on the ride and suddenly, it occurred to me. I could tell Altair of what will happen in the future! About Al Mualim being a Templar and his intentions. I could spill all the beans and I could probably go back to my time returning to my normal life once again!

I started laughing madly, thinking why this idea had not occurred to me before. Altair looked at me weirdly. "Altair!" I said, a little insane even in my ears. "You know that Al Mualim is a…" _Templar and he stole the apple and was going to betray the whole Order and cause havoc, but you could stop it now and that you don't need to kill the other Templars._ I was going to say that, but my voice didn't come out.

"What about him?" Altair asked me, almost demanding the answer.

"He is…" _A Templar!_ I tried to say but, my voice didn't come out. Wait… _Desmond is your ancestor who is going to save the world. _I said this time, but like last time it didn't come out. "There is a…" _Piece of Eden in the box that we recovered from Al Mualim. _

It looks like, I couldn't spoil anything. Great… I guess that plan was out the window.

I looked at Altair and he looked very irritated. "What about him?" He asked again, more demanding than last time. I felt that if I didn't answer him, something bad was going to happen.

"He is old..." I said, forgetting to try to tell him the future. This was so unfair.

* * *

Morning of the second day…Breaks taken, none.

I was getting tired for asking Altair to stop a rest for a minute or two or an hour. I mean, it's not like he had to arrive perfectly on time! They could wait for an hour or two!

"You know…" I started another of my hundred attempts to make us take a stop on the way. I couldn't feel my body and I was drifting between reality and dreams. I think I had passed a very thin line of boundaries with Altair and his privacy, like I could care currently. "Why don't we stop in a town and get you laid."

"No." He said sternly.

"What? You don't want to get laid?" I asked him in my desirous state. "Maybe, you don't like women."

"What do you mean?" Altair asked me. It looked like he finally took the bait!

"You know, maybe, you like men." I said. "Like having sexy times." Altair didn't answer me. "Maybe, you like it…" I then pointed at his ass. He stared at me in somewhat horror.

"No." Altair answered me, this time with a lot more panic in his tone.

"But, that wouldn't make sense. I mean, with Adha and all that." I said, not even realizing what I had said. Altair looked at me as if I crossed a very thin line.

"Who said that?" Altair asked me, as if he was going to kill someone. He had a very deadly aura around him.

"Abbas." I answered him, saying the first person that came to my mind.

When in doubt, blame someone.

"I will kill him." Altair said in the most serious tone. He looked like a serial killer.

"Well at least we know you don't like it from…" I told him, again pointing his ass. He sighed as if he couldn't stop me.

* * *

It was midday and it looks like blaming Abbas had done the required effects. Altair told me we could rest in town for an hour. It looks like a sacrifice was needed for the greater good. The sacrifice, being Abbas, and the greater good was a rest. I think I made the right choice.

I had asked Altair if we could go do whatever I wanted, and he let me! I am starting to believe that miracles do exist, because this was probably impossible if they didn't.

I started wandering around trying to think what I wanted to do in my alone time, when I heard some screams. I looked around me and saw nothing. I shrugged it off and thought it was probably me imagining things. I continued thinking what to do, when I heard the same scream again. I was now sure I wasn't imagining it. I looked around this time, actually looking for something. I saw some men surrounding a woman and threatening her. I immediately started walking towards her.

"Look, if you don't want anything bad to happen to you, just give us the money." One of the thugs told the lady. He shoved her a bit. All of the thugs were Salahuddin's soldiers. Fantastic… The woman had long dark hair and green eyes. She had a little bit of a tan and looked very healthy, compared to many people of this time.

"But… you have to give us more time!" The woman pleaded to them. "I… promise that I will get you the money in a weeks' time!"

"This is what you have been saying for the past months." Said another thug.

"I'm doing everything I can!" The woman told them.

"Really?" The thug said. He glanced her from up to down. "There is another way for you to pay us…" The thug snickered and winked, trying to make a handsome face.

"I won't do that! Please give me a week!" The woman pleaded. She looked like she was trying to dismiss the past remark.

"We don't have time for this. Its pay back now, or pay with something else." The same thug said maliciously. He started going over the woman. All his other comrades were smiling and snickering at his act. The woman was terrified.

"I think you heard the lady." I said, pushing the thug's shoulder. The thug almost flew away with my shoving. I didn't remember being this strong… Maybe all the exercise lately.

"What do you want?" The thug told me, trying to intimidate me. It looked very humorous. It was like some gangsters in medieval clothes, all with very mad faces, but with the dumb look. I tried not to laugh.

"I don't see why we all don't leave the lady alone..." I told them, smiling. I was trying to be as diplomatic as possible.

I wasn't really a person who liked justice, but I wasn't going to let them rape a woman in front of me.

"Look, this isn't your business unless you'll pay the _lady_'s debt, you can get out of here and let us handle the _negotiating_." The thug said.

"How much?" I asked them. They all looked confused. "How much does the lady owe?" I asked them.

"Fifty dinars." Another thug said. They all looked at me and they laughed.

"But, there's just no way you have that much or do you?" The main thug said. "Maybe, you would like to pay for the woman with your body. We could arrange a matter for someone with more _peculiar_ tastes."

"Just fifty?" I asked them. As I said that, they all looked at me as if I was crazy. "I could pay that without even blinking." I took out my pouch and took out the coins. "Here." I said as I gave them the money. "Any other business you have with the lady?" I asked them politely. The all shacked their heads slowly. "Good. Now scram!" I told them. They all ran away with their money. I felt as someone tugged my shirt from behind.

"Thank you." The woman from before told me, much shier than before. I sighed. I turned around to face her.

"I'm going to try to say this in a nice way…" I started. "You shouldn't be borrowing money that you have no intention of returning." I told the woman. She looked a little taken back at what I had said.

"It was for…" The woman started, but I wasn't interested in her excuses.

"Look, it isn't my problem why you borrowed money. But, I'm warning you that you were lucky today. If I wasn't there something bad could have happen to you." I scolded her. She looked at me, remembering everything I was telling her, even though she was shaking from the previous event. Maybe, I'm being very harsh with her... I sighed. "I don't like seeing people being sad, nervous or scared…" I said awkwardly at her.

She looked at me as if she was about to have an emotional breakdown. I patted her back and ruffled her hair. "Don't cry in front of me." I told her. "You're alright now." It looked like that triggered whatever emotion she was containing and started crying waterfall on me. I patted her back comfortably. I hated when people cried… Ugh. Makes me emotional. It took a few minutes until she calmed down.

"There, there." I said as she finished crying. "Do you feel better?" She nodded at me. "Good." I was getting quite awkward at this situation, not knowing exactly what to do. "If anything happens to you, be sure to call me." I told her. She nodded. I was going to leave her, but she grabbed my hand. I turned around and saw the woman blushing.

"My name is Mu'azzaz." The woman told me. It looked like she was starting to get back to her normal state, not looking as sad as when she cried. I smiled at her.

"Alex." I said, using still the male variant. Why? I didn't know, but I felt it was maybe safer.

"I don't know how I shall repay you…" She told me honestly.

"You don't have to. Really." I told her. "But, if you want to…" I glanced around. "If you're going to borrow money, ask it from me."

"But that will make me more indebted with you…" She said, for some reason, she was getting redder.

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't need the money anyways." I told her. I mean, if I'm going to have unlimited money, might as well use it. She nodded reluctantly. She let go of my hand and I was back on track of my free time, when someone grabbed me.

"It's time to leave." Altair told me. He looked at my shoulder where he saw two wet spots and some mucus. He gave me a look as he proceeded to drag me to the horses. I quickly got up and started to ride alongside Altair. Maybe, he wasn't the bad of a person after all, respecting privacy…

* * *

I remember when I thought that Altair wasn't a bad person… Oh! The day seems so far away even though it was yesterday.

After one of the few good deeds I do, Altair started to misunderstand what happened yesterday. I didn't know what he thought I did, but I guess it was bad, because right now Altair was a bully! He had made me do everything! I thought I was going to go crazy, but a ray of light appeared, Jerusalem!

We left our horses in the stables and Altair immediate entered the city with monks, leaving me outside.

"Hey!" I said in the loudest softest voice I could to signal Altair he forgot something. He looks at me and smirked between the monks and waved me goodbye.

He thinks he can leave me outside? He will see about that.

I got in front of the guards and all of them looked at me. "It's a pleasure to bring your attention, gentlemen." I told all the guards. "You see, I need to get inside the town, and I have no other way of entering. Would you please be nice and tell me how much do I have to pay as _commission _to enter the beautiful city?" I said in a neutral and friendly tone, smiling at the end. They all looked a bit confused.

"How about we both part our ways and I give all of you a gift of a dinar each?" I said as I gave them each a dinar. They were confused, but they let me pass.

I pass the gate and saw Altair leaning against a wall. He saw me and came besides me. "You took much less than I expected." Altair said.

I ignored his comment. "Lead the way to the bureau." I said pointing in front. He started walking. "As they say, ladies first." He stopped his steps, turned around and give the angriest glare I have seen him give to someone. I gasped exaggeratedly making him sure he got that I didn't care about his threats.

You know, I don't think that I could care about his glare. My body was hurting, every time I blinked my eyes weighted more and my mood wasn't the best for travelling like a madman.

Altair started to guide me through the streets until we arrived to the bureau. He stopped in front of the ladder and signaled me to pass first. "Ladies first." He said smirking.

"You sure are creative." I told him.

I then started climbing the ladder without caring about the pride boast it gave Altair. I saw the hole where the bureau was and did a mini leap of faith to the pillows. I even did the hawk effect like every leap of faith. I heard as Altair fell besides me. He got up and started to walk towards Malik. It was weird hearing his steps as he walked towards him, because usually he was very stealthy. But, I guess he was tired.

I got up, off the comfortable pillows and walked towards other room where Malik and Altair are. "Safety and peace, Malik." Altair said as he entered the room.

"Were it that the city was possessed of either. Why do you trouble me today?" Malik asked, irritated that Altair was bothering him and his map making. I had infiltrated the room and nobody had noticed me yet.

"Al Mualim has marked Majd Addin for death. What can you tell me about him?" Altair asked. Both of them were acting as nothing had happened between them. But, there was still some remorse in the air.

"Salahuddin's absence has left the city without a proper leader. And now, Majd Addin, has appointed himself to play the part." Malik said as he barely glanced Altair. He was very concentrated on a map he was making. "Fear and intimidation gets him what he wants. He has no true claim to the position."

"That ends today." Altair said arrogantly.

"You speak to readily." Malik said, angrier. He stopped paying attention to his map and was currently trying to make Altair guilty. "This is not some slaver we're discussing."

"_Some_? That's some arrogance. Just _some _slaver." I mumbled. It looked like Altair hadn't expected me to enter the room and Malik didn't know I was even going to come here.

"Safety and peace, Alex." Malik told me politely. Probably, trying to piss off Altair.

"And you couldn't say that to me?" Altair asked, a little annoyed at Malik's attitude. Malik ignored him.

"Why do I owe the _pleasure _of speaking with you today?" Malik said. It looked like he wanted to irritate Altair.

"_Pleasure_?" Altair said in shock. Altair snickered at Malik's attitude.

"I…" I said.

"He comes with me. We both come for the same purpose and target. Now, what were you saying?" Altair interrupted, with a tint jealousy and a lot of impatience.

This was so cute…

Malik sighed at Altair. "Aren't you impatient…? Very well, as I was saying, he rules Jerusalem and its well protected because of it. I suggest you better plan your attack carefully. Get to better know your prey." Altair looked annoyed, but trying to be reasonable, at what Malik was suggesting him.

"With your help I will." Altair said, probably trying to be nice the first time in life. I gasped out in shock. "Where would you have us begin our search?"

"What's this?" Malik said mockingly. "You're actually asking for _my _assistance instead of demanding it? I'm impressed."

"I'm too…" I said to Malik, still in shock of Altair trying to be nice. Maybe, he was nice with Malik because he had treated me so badly during the trip? Or was this a miracle?

"Be out with it." Altair said, returning to his old rude ways.

I guess it was too good to be true…

"As you wish." Malik said, still annoying Altair. "Here is where I would look. First, to the southwest near the mosque. After that, head south of here, there are two locations that might interest you. The southernmost church is one. The other is in the streets, near the synagogue." Malik was being very nice, cooperating with Altair. I was in shock and impressed.

"Thank you very much for your help, Dai." Altair told Malik. I was in shock now. Why was Altair so nice today?

"Don't foul this, Altair." Malik said as a tip to Altair. Altair was going to leave immediately, but I grabbed him. He looked at me awkwardly.

"What?" He stated annoyed. It looked like he was quite happy with himself right now.

"Hey, Malik, can you repeat the places we should go to?" I asked him. I got out my cellphone and opened notes. Malik repeated it slowly and I wrote it down. They both looked weirdly at my cellphone. But, I didn't realize this until I finished writing down the locations.

"What is that machine?" Malik asked me intrigued.

"A birthday present." I told him, dismissing his curiosity. I remembered that I shouldn't take out technology in public, but it was already too late. Before, any of them could question me further, I immediately left the room and went out the patio to start our mission.

I looked up and saw that there was no ladder. "Is there no ladder?" I asked them. They didn't answer me. "Can we leave by the door?" They didn't answer again. "Is there a nearby window?" I asked, trying to at least figure out if I could get out from another way. There was just silence.

I was distracted thinking of how I was going to get up the building, when someone grabbed me from behind and put me on their shoulder.

"Hmm…" Altair said as he started to walk around me on his shoulder. "He isn't as heavy as I thought."

"Yes, he is surprisingly light for a male." Malik said, remembering the time when he picked me up in Solomon's temple. "He's more like a female in that aspect…" Malik said. When he did, they both started laughing together about this.

"You know…" Altair said. I then felt a hand in my ass, which quickly went away. "It feels like he has a very feminine body…"

"Really?" I heard Malik said as he was closer than before. I then felt another hand in my ass that stayed a little longer than the first one. "It does…" They both started laughing.

"He's such a woman!" They both said, maybe thinking this was an insult. The whole time, I didn't say anything, from the shock of their actions and I was blushing madly.

I hate them…

* * *

**A/N: ****(1) Chinese where the first to use toilet paper. They were basically the only ones using it around those times. Other cultures used leaves, fur, grass, stones and pieces of clay… Yeah, I doubt the stone worked. Anyways, it was also very common that people in the Middle East used their left hand to wipe themselves. Truly hygienic. Toilet paper wasn't common 1857 in the U.S.**

**This was such a short chapter. Well, it is finally the start of the journey with Altair! It took me quite longer than I had originally anticipated that it would take to get to this point. Really weird...**

**Anyways, thanks for supporting the story and reading it! Until next time...**


End file.
